Dead Zone
by Ellana-san
Summary: A vivre au milieu des fantômes on devient fantôme soi-même et le monde des démons n'est plus celui des étrangers mais le nôtre, surgi non de la nuit mais de nos entrailles." S
1. Through the Fog

**A lire avant toute chose: **Cette fic est basée sur le synopsis original de l'épisode "sous la glace" (quelque part dans la saison 4 si je ne m'abuse) dans lequel Sam et Jack ou plutôt Jonah et Thera auraient entretenu une liaison. Les scénaristes étant ce qu'ils sont, l'épisode est ce qu'il est, lol. Néanmoins, il ne s'agit pas ici d'une réécriture et cette fois Daniel est relativement normal. Sachez cependant que Thera et Jonah ont eu une relation de couple dans cette fic.

Plus y a de reviews plus j'update vite ;)

* * *

_**Dead Zone**_.

_A vivre au milieu des fantômes on devient fantôme soi-même et le monde des démons n'est plus celui des étrangers mais le nôtre, surgi non de la nuit mais de nos entrailles._

Antoine Audouard

_Extrait d'Un pont d'oiseaux_

**Chapitre 1 : ****Through the fog**

Le brouillard. Ce fut la première chose qui le frappa lorsqu'il émergea du vortex. Le brouillard, et la façon dont la silhouette de Carter se découpait nettement sur le fond cotonneux. Par réflexe, sans doute, elle leva les yeux vers lui et il se dépêcha de tourner la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard. Moins il avait à faire ça, et mieux il se portait. Dévalant rapidement la courte pente qui le séparait de son équipe, Jack se répéta, pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois aujourd'hui, que tout irait bien.

C'était leur première mission depuis celle, désastreuse, qui les avait vus réduits à l'état d'esclaves et privés de leur mémoire. C'était cette dernière partie qui le dérangeait le plus. Cette dernière partie et ce qu'elle lui avait fait faire sous le couvert de Jonah. Une nouvelle fois, son regard se posa sur la jeune femme à côté de lui et une nouvelle fois, il se força à détourner les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Se focalisant sur ce qu'il avait devant lui, il entreprit d'examiner les environs, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucune menace.

De la brume. C'était réellement tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. A leur gauche, devant eux et derrière la Porte, le monde disparaissait dans cette étrange purée de pois. Sur leur droite, il y avait une sorte de trouée et il distinguait nettement des valons boisés et, au loin, une chaîne montagneuse. L'air humide ne tarda pas à le déranger, picotant désagréablement sa peau.

« Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas équipés pour ce genre d'environnement, Carter ? » demanda-t-il un peu trop sèchement, en se tournant vers sa subordonnée, évitant toujours de croiser son regard. Il savait que c'était injuste et égoïste, mais s'il la regardait, s'il la regardait _vraiment_, il ne manquerait pas de se rappeler la façon dont ses propres doigts avaient joué avec les cheveux courts à l'arrière de sa nuque… ou le tendre soupir qu'elle émettrait si jamais il embrassait ce point précis, juste au creux de sa gorge… ou…

L'air réprobateur de Daniel le ramena à la réalité et il en fut presque reconnaissant. Les souvenirs étaient trop clairs, trop précis et trop récents. Evidemment, pour empirer la chose, leurs deux autres coéquipiers étaient au courant. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient pu cacher quoi que ce soit dans ces souterrains sordides. Tout le monde savait que Thera et Jonah étaient un couple et l'officialisation n'avait dérangé ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais maintenant…

Jack s'était demandé ce qu'ils savaient _vraiment_… Bien entendu, ils savaient qu'ils avaient été ensemble mais… pouvaient-ils, par un quelconque miracle, penser que cela ne s'était limité qu'à quelques baisers volés ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'intimité là-bas… Ce qui, s'il était honnête, ne les avait pas empêchés d'aller au-delà de quelques innocents baisers. Ils étaient inventifs. Tous les deux. Trouver des recoins isolés la nuit n'avait pas posé tant de problèmes… Et Dieu, qu'il avait aimé ces instants hors du temps où seule sa peau existait…

Un hochement d'épaules négligent fit secouer la tête à l'archéologue, visiblement mécontent que ses amis ne puissent pas passer au dessus de leur… discorde. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment disputés, mais… Quand ils étaient rentrés à la base, de ce qui semblait être un commun accord, ils n'en avaient parlés à personne. Et quand Jack était allé dans ses quartiers, bien plus tard, c'était avec l'intention de rompre proprement. Ca le tuait, il ne fallait pas croire. Mais… continuer quelque chose comme ça, était trop dangereux. Pour sa carrière à elle. La sienne… il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé.

Sans qu'il ne se rappelle vraiment comment, les choses avaient dérapé. Une minute il était devant sa porte, la seconde d'après, il était dans son lit. Ce dont il se souvenait en revanche avec une clarté étonnante, c'était de s'être relevé, brusquement choqué par leur perte de contrôle, et de s'être rhabillé à la va vite, alors qu'ils venaient juste de faire l'amour. Elle avait semblé blessée. Plus encore quand il lui avait jeté au visage que c'était fini, qu'ils devaient oublier. Sa voix avait tremblé quand elle avait demandé si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, et ça lui avait fait la sensation d'un coup de poing en plein estomac. Ils en étaient restés là. Elle dans le lit, tremblante et blessée, et lui la main sur la porte, sachant que s'il répondait la vérité, il se retrouverait allongé près d'elle.

C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit.

Probablement pour ça aussi qu'elle semblait si fragile dans la lumière grise de cette planète, malgré deux semaines de repos. Et qu'importe combien il aurait voulu l'ignorer, il savait que les cernes sous ses yeux, sa brusque perte de poids et cette lassitude qui semblait s'attacher à chacun de ses gestes, n'étaient pas entièrement la faute de leur dernière mission.

« Le Malp n'avait pas prévu ça, mon Colonel. »

La voix calme de son second toujours si professionnel le remmena au présent et à leurs vêtements déjà gorgés d'humidité. Il y avait des tenues spéciales pour ce genre d'endroits. Histoire que les soldats ne meurent pas tous d'une bronchite.

« Et pourquoi, _vous_, ne l'avez-vous pas prévu ? »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'attaquait comme ça, lui parlait comme ça… Il supposait, dans un coin de son esprit, qu'il avait régressé à l'état de gamin où la seule façon d'attirer l'attention d'une fille était d'être désagréable avec elle. Il supposait aussi que le malaise dans son estomac et la douleur dans sa poitrine venaient de l'air presqu'effrayé et choqué qu'elle prenait toujours quand il l'agressait de la sorte.

Parfois il avait peur qu'elle craigne qu'il ne parle à Hammond… Mais elle le connaissait mieux que ça, non ? Elle savait qu'il ne mettrait jamais sa carrière en jeu.

« Jack ! » reprocha immédiatement un Daniel agacé. « Elle n'est _pas_ omnisciente, vous savez ?! »

« En effet, O'Neill. » renchérit la voix grave de Teal'c. « Le Major Carter n'aurait pas pu prévoir un tel changement météorologique. »

Il y avait un avertissement net dans les yeux du Jaffa. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il parlait à Carter. Et à vrai dire, il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Il se racla la gorge, s'apprêtant à lui faire des excuses lorsque la jeune femme le devança avec un air coupable.

« En fait si, Teal'c. Je regrette, mon Colonel, je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier. » Elle baissa la tête et il se fit l'effet d'un pauvre con. Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir, il avait posé la main sur son épaule.

« On fait tous des erreurs. »

Elle se redressa brusquement, et ce qu'il avait tenté d'éviter arriva, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il fut choqué tout d'abord d'y lire tant de tristesse et de… Oh. Il venait de réaliser le double sens que sa phrase avait pris et il écarquilla les yeux.

« Carter, je ne… »

« Est-ce qu'on rentre à la base, monsieur ? » coupa-t-elle, en se dégageant fermement. Un masque neutre glissant sur ses traits, lui dissimulant ses pensées. « Ou est-ce qu'on continue ? »

Le plus sage était de rentrer, de se changer et de revenir. Mais c'était beaucoup d'ennuis pour une planète où ils ne passeraient au plus que quelques heures. Un coup d'œil à Daniel lui dit qu'il était tout aussi dérangé que lui par le temps, mais qu'il s'en accommoderait. Teal'c était Teal'c, rien ne le perturbait. Et Carter… Ce n'était pas comme si Carter allait se plaindre auprès de lui maintenant.

« Je vote pour qu'on aille par là. » dit-il, en désignant l'endroit où le brouillard était le moins épais. Il espérait rendre un peu de bonne humeur au groupe mais il s'avéra vite que ce serait un peu plus compliqué.

« Les traces de civilisation venaient de par là-bas, mon Colonel. » répondit Sam d'un ton neutre.

Il se tourna pour voir la direction qu'elle montrait. Evidemment, par là où elle voulait aller, on y voyait à peine à un mètre. Il soupira, se demanda si ce serait vraiment un drame de rebrousser chemin.

« Très bien. » déclara-t-il sans joie aucune. « On fait des tandems. Teal'c et moi, d'abord. Et Daniel et Carter à distance de bras de nous. On laisse le Malp, ici. » Il dévisagea son équipe avec un sérieux qui ne lui était pas habituel. « Ne vous séparez pas, dirigez le faisceau de vos lampes droit devant vous, et tenez vous prêts à tirer. Si vous avez un problème utilisez votre radio. »

Daniel et Teal'c se regardèrent, un peu surpris de se voir donner des ordres alors que d'habitude, tout coulait de source entre eux, mais ils s'exécutèrent. Carter était déjà en place. Prenant position à côté de Teal'c, Jack commença à avancer lentement, attentif au moindre danger potentiel. C'était inutile. Il aurait pu se dissimuler une armée entière dans la brume, ils ne l'auraient pas vu avant d'être tombé directement dessus.

« Vos traces de civilisation sont loin, Major ? » finit-il par demander au bout de cinq minutes à marcher dans un sol meuble dont il ne voulait même pas imaginer la matière.

« D'après les relevés de l'UAV, il y a un village droit devant nous. Je ne peux pas dire plus précisément sans consulter mes appareils. »

Et pour consulter ses appareils, ils devraient s'arrêter. Jack se sentait étrangement vulnérable dans cette prison d'air humide. Réprimant un frisson glacé, il empoigna plus fermement son arme.

« Inutile de perdre davantage de temps. » grogna-t-il, et au coup d'œil exaspéré que Teal'c lui jeta, il comprit qu'il avait encore était trop sec et que le Jaffa risquait de perdre patience très rapidement.

« Avec cette planète. » modéra-t-il. « Aucun rapport avec vos… capacités. »

Il eut beau grimacer après coup, ça aussi eut l'air d'une insulte méprisante et il entendit distinctement le soupir peu discret du linguiste derrière lui.

« Merci, mon Colonel. » répondit cependant Carter, et il n'était pas sûr mais il pensait que c'était de l'ironie.

Un silence pesant retomba sur le groupe alors que le sol devenait de plus en plus meuble. Jack s'enfonçait jusqu'à la cheville dans ce qui semblait être de la terre –ou autre chose, mais là encore, il ne voulait pas savoir- gorgé d'eau. Teal'c semblait avoir les mêmes problèmes que lui, mais Carter et Daniel, plus légers, avançaient toujours aussi rapidement et menaçaient de les rattraper. Quand sa jambe s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans le sol, se dégageant avec un pop sonore, il ouvrit la bouche pour avertir les deux scientifiques qui ne semblaient s'être aperçu de rien.

Le petit rire, sans aucun doute féminin, qui retentit à son oreille l'en empêcha. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le son lui tapa autant sur le système ou pourquoi il réagit aussi inconsidérément. Il en voulait à Carter d'agir avec désinvolture en mission mais lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement, braquant le faisceau de sa lampe sur son visage sans avertissement, il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit qu'il faisait de même.

Choquée par la lumière brutale qui agressa ses rétines, la jeune femme lâcha sa lampe pour se protéger les yeux, faisant un pas en arrière dans le processus. Sa jambe transperça le sol comme s'il avait été en beurre et elle s'étala en arrière, dans ce que Jack commençait à soupçonner être de la boue.

« Sam ! » cria Daniel, alertant le Jaffa qui se retourna immédiatement.

« Je vais bien. » répondit-elle, sans attendre, en tentant de se redresser. Sans grand succès. Par réflexe, Jack dirigea sa lampe vers la jambe de son second. Elle était prise jusqu'au genou dans l'étrange glaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! »

Il mit une seconde à s'apercevoir que la question hargneuse lui était destinée. Et il fut surpris lui-même de l'agressivité avec laquelle il répondit.

« Vous avez du culot de me reprocher ça ! » rétorqua-t-il. « Vous vous amusez, sans prêter attention à rien et ce serait ma faute si vous tombez ?! »

« Vous m'avez éblouie ! » s'énerva-t-elle en tirant sur sa jambe pour se dégager, sans résultat.

« Sam ne s'amusait pas, Jack. » intervint Daniel, irrité, en attrapant la main de son amie pour la tirer sur ses pieds. Il émit un râle quand il s'enfonça lui-même dans le sol. « Personne ne s'amuse beaucoup, d'ailleurs ! »

« Euh, les gars… » La voix soudainement faible de Carter fut rapidement ignorée.

« Oh, ça suffit, Daniel ! » cria le militaire « On ne va pas faire un drame de… »

« O'Neill. » coupa fermement Teal'c.

« Quoi ?! » hurla-t-il en se tournant vers lui, oubliant momentanément la sagesse de ne jamais s'en prendre à un Jaffa.

« Il serait sage de bouger. »

Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à son second qui luttait pour ne pas s'enfoncer davantage. Elle était en train de se faire aspirer et c'était sa faute. Il voulut faire un pas vers elle, la sortir de là pour apaiser cette peur violente qui grondait dans sa poitrine, mais rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas plus bouger qu'elle, de la boue jusqu'à mi mollet.

« Super… » railla-t-il. « On avait encore jamais fait les sables mouvants. »

Daniel semblait moins concerné qu'eux, puisqu'il réussit à patauger un peu plus près de Carter. Le visage de la jeune femme était figé dans une expression qui se voulait brave mais qui ne leurrait personne.

« Daniel ? » demanda-t-elle avec anxiété, en continuant de s'agiter, luttant contre l'aspiration qui voulait l'avaler.

« Ne bougez plus. » ordonna-t-il. « Tous. » Il envoya à Jack un regard noir alors que celui-ci continuait à tenter de se dégager. Il s'immobilisa immédiatement. « Jack, c'est vous qui avez la corde. »

Le Colonel leva les yeux au ciel. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait sortir des choses de son paquetage sans s'enfoncer davantage ? Et qui disait qu'une fois au sol, le sac ne disparaitrait pas lui aussi ? Devant le regard perçant de l'archéologue, qui visiblement à son affaire, attendait qu'on lui obéisse, Jack décida d'obtempérer.

« Daniel ! » cria la voix, plus franchement terrifiée cette fois de Carter. Un coup d'œil confirma qu'elle était prise jusqu'à la taille. Il se dépêcha de sortir la corde et de renfiler son sac avant de le perdre, lançant à l'archéologue ce qu'il voulait.

« Daniel, comment allez vous la tirez de là sans vous enfoncer ? » s'inquiéta-t-il, amenant le regard bleu de Sam à se poser sur lui avec incertitude. A cette minute, il se foutait bien de savoir ce qu'il devrait ressentir ou pas.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais la sortir de là c'est vous. »

Jack leva un sourcil, mais n'obtient aucune explication.

« Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, Daniel… J'ai sensiblement le même problème. »

« Teal'c, pouvez vous bouger ? » l'ignora copieusement le linguiste.

« Oui, Daniel Jackson. »

Ca lui valut le coup d'œil surpris des deux militaires de l'équipe. Mais même sans les explications de Sam, il comprit que l'immobilité totale du Jaffa l'avait empêché de s'enfoncer. Sans attendre, il noua la code autour de la taille de la jeune femme la passa ensuite à Jack et fit un signe de tête à Teal'c.

« Il y a forcément un bout de terre ferme pas loin. » dit-il finalement. « On va y aller et vous tirer. Jack quand vous pourrez bouger, n'essayez pas de sortir Sam directement, utilisez la corde pour la tracter. »

« Je m'enfoncerais à nouveau ! » s'exclama-t-il en se demanda si c'était un complot pour les assassiner tous les deux.

Mais Daniel et Teal'c avaient déjà disparus.

« La seule façon de s'en sortir dans les marécages c'est soit d'être totalement immobile, soit d'être en perpétuel mouvement. Pas d'entre deux. »

Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme, d'apparence calme. Apparence. Ca semblait être un mot clef entre eux.

« Carter… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais avant qu'il ait dit quelque chose, la corde se tendit entre ses mains et il s'en servit pour s'extirper de la glaise. Une minute plus tard, il pataugeait, paniquant à l'idée de s'enfoncer à nouveau alors que le poids de Carter s'ajoutait au sien. Elle ne parvenait à pas à se remettre debout et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tenter la chance en s'arrêtant assez longtemps pour qu'elle se redresse. Et puis, brusquement, les silhouettes de Daniel et Teal'c apparurent, et le sol retrouva sa dureté habituelle.

« Vous êtes blessée ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement, dès qu'elle fut, à son tour, en sécurité.

Le brouillard était moins fort ici et il la voyait clairement sans avoir besoin d'allumer sa lampe. Néanmoins, elle était couverte de boue des pieds à la tête et il était difficile de voir si elle souffrait de quoi que ce soit.

« Sam, ça va ? »

Le devançant, Daniel lui tendit une main et la remit sur ses pieds. Il supprima la pointe de jalousie parce que c'était Daniel et que Daniel était son ami, tout comme celui de Sam. Teal'c aussi semblait inquiet.

Alors qu'elle les rassurait sur son état de santé, Jack remarqua pour la première fois l'espèce de clôture délabrée derrière eux. Il s'apprêtait à interroger Daniel quand une légère brise chassa un pan de brume et qu'un vieux clocher abîmé apparut dans sa ligne de vision. D'autres toitures devinrent rapidement visibles et bientôt, comme émergeant du brouillard, le village se dévoila.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je doute qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit là dedans ? »

Ils fixèrent en silence quelques minutes l'apparition lugubre, avant que la voix douce de Carter ne brise leur contemplation.

« Je suis la seule qui ait l'impression d'être dans un film de Tim Burton ? »

Teal'c leva un sourcil. « Je ne connais pas ce réalisateur. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jack. Teal'c et sa passion pour le cinéma. Carter et son don naturel pour alléger l'ambiance.

« Ce sont surtout des films pour enfants… » fit remarquer Daniel, amusé.

« Sur fond de films d'horreur. » ajouta le Colonel.

Et sur cette joyeuse conversation qui ne tarda pas à dévier sur des films d'horreur plus généraux, ils pénétrèrent dans le village.


	2. No point

_Même si la passion nous déchire, elle ne doit pas briser ce qui nous lie._

_Tony Kaye_

**Chapitre 2 : No point**

La conversation tranquille s'éteignit à l'instant où ils dépassèrent la barrière blanche au trois quart détruite. Jack ne savait pas pourquoi les autres avaient cessé de parler, en revanche, il savait que le poids soudain dans sa poitrine ne l'aurait pas autorisé à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et pour être honnête, parler de films d'horreur dans un tel décor semblait… déplacé.

Un coup de vent plus brusque que les autres chassa le plus gros du brouillard et ils eurent un aperçu nettement plus clair du village. Et ça lui fit froid dans le dos. Que les maisons et les bâtisses aient été depuis longtemps abandonnées, ça ne faisait aucun doute dans leurs esprits avant qu'ils ne passent la barrière mais il ne s'était pas véritablement attendu à ça. Ce qui était stupide parce qu'il était clair qu'il n'y avait plus de vie à cet endroit depuis longtemps.

Il ne put retenir le frisson qui parcourut lentement son épine dorsale. Il n'y avait cependant rien de menaçant dans les maisons de pierres qui bordaient le chemin de terre menant sans aucun doute au cœur du village. C'était même de très belles maisons au vu du peu d'avance technologique évident du peuple qui les avait bâties. Non, il n'y avait rien là dedans de menaçant et pourtant, son instinct murmurait que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il ratait l'évidence. A côté de lui, Daniel semblait tout aussi émerveillé que lui par leur environnement. Le nez en l'air, il admirait lui aussi l'incroyable impression de force qui émanait des maisons pourtant partiellement détruites pour la plupart.

Et puis un mouvement plus brusque à sa droite l'amena à se tourner complètement, arme en main, prêt à tirer à la moindre menace. Teal'c leva simplement un sourcil avant de repousser négligemment le bout du MP5 qui s'était enfoncé dans son bras. Jack baissa sa garde, se sentant étrangement nerveux. Il y avait quelque chose ici qui ne lui plaisait pas.

« Là bas. »

La voix grave du Jaffa se répercuta légèrement dans les rues vides et ils mirent quelques secondes à regarder dans la direction que le guerrier avait indiquée. Daniel, malgré ses lunettes pleines de buée, devait avoir une meilleure vue car il se précipita avec ce qui ressemblait fort à une exclamation intriguée. Il ne repéra les squelettes que ses deux coéquipiers avaient vu qu'une seconde plus tard, et n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que Daniel le dépasse. Carter en revanche attrapa sans cérémonie le pare-balle de l'archéologue et le stoppa net.

« Attendez. » ordonna-t-elle, avant de sortir deux appareils de son sac et d'étudier rapidement les chiffres qu'ils affichaient.

« Carter ? » s'enquit-il au bout d'une minute. S'ils devaient sortir les masques et les protections, c'était le moment… Il ne supporterait pas devoir rester en quarantaine sous la houlette de Fraiser et avec Carter pour proche compagnie dans son état d'esprit actuel.

« Tout me parait normal, mon Colonel. » répondit-elle au bout d'une autre minute.

A ses mots, Daniel qui attendait, avec une impatience plus ou moins bien contenue, son aval, se jeta vers les ossements. Uniquement pour être stoppé par la poigne ferme de Jack.

« Parait ? » répéta le militaire avec une ironie dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. L'épaule de l'archéologue s'agita sous sa main et il sentit ses nerfs lâcher une fois de plus. « Oh, ça suffit, Daniel. Ils sont morts depuis longtemps ! Ils peuvent attendre cinq minutes ! »

Il fit l'erreur de rencontrer le regard du jeune homme et réalisa que son mécontentement ne venait pas du fait qu'il l'empêche d'aller étudier les restes humains, mais de la façon dont il avait, une nouvelle, fois parlé à son second. Sans le moindre respect ou amitié. Teal'c devait penser sensiblement la même chose mais jugeant probablement que le combat était perdu, détourna la tête. Jack reporta son attention sur Carter.

Elle attendait qu'il la regarde pour parler, il pouvait le voir à la façon dont elle se redressa légèrement quand son regard se posa sur elle, évitant toujours ses yeux trop bleus. Elle n'avait l'air ni peiné, ni embêté par le fait qu'il lui aboie dessus comme si elle était une jeune recrue incompétente. Non, le problème venait d'ailleurs. Jamais auparavant il n'avait remis ses conclusions en doute. Quand elle disait que c'était bon, c'était bon. Il ne demandait pas de preuves ou de détails. Jamais. Et la question qu'il lisait sur son visage était claire. Coucher avec lui avait-il ôté toute crédibilité à son travail ? Lui avait-elle jamais donné raison de douter d'elle ? Avait-elle déjà trahi sa confiance ?

Non. La réponse à toutes ces questions était non. Mais, lui, l'avait trahie. Il l'avait trahie en se laissant aller à son désir pour elle. Il l'avait trahie en ne sachant pas mieux les protéger, elle et sa carrière.

Elle cessa de le fixer avec ce regard dur quand il fut clair qu'il avait saisi. Et malgré la colère qui montait dans sa poitrine à l'idée de lui être aussi facilement soumis, il détourna la tête, honteux de l'avoir à nouveau blessée.

« Tout _est_ normal, monsieur. » déclara-t-elle finalement, sa voix plus glaciale qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue.

Il approuva sa réponse d'un hochement de tête et lâcha Daniel qui ne bougea pas, leur lançant un regard hésitant. Il leva les yeux vers le Jaffa et ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, dans une communication muette. Agacé, Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, mais elle ne semblait pas en savoir plus que lui vu l'air étonné qui adoucissait ses traits.

« Les gars, » se lança finalement Daniel au bout de quelques secondes, et le Colonel ne put s'empêcher de noter que les lèvres du Jaffa étaient tordues dans un rictus désapprobateur. « Teal'c et moi, on a réfléchi et il y a des choses qu'il faut régler. »

_Teal'c et moi…_ Au moins Carter n'était pas dans le coup. Pensant probablement comme lui, la jeune femme émit un soupir irrité. Personne n'aimait ce genre de discussion qui commençait par : on a bien réfléchi. Si cette scène s'était passée quelques semaines auparavant, avant la débâcle de Jonah et Thera, ils auraient certainement fait front tous les deux. Ils se seraient rapprochés et tenus épaule contre épaule, prêts à être solidaires quel que soit le problème de leurs amis. Aujourd'hui, elle resta désespérément loin de lui et bien que ce soit ce qu'il souhaitait, il ne put s'empêcher de regretter encore une fois ce qu'il avait perdu.

« Quelles choses ? »

L'archéologue évitait son regard avec soin, reportant son attention sur Carter, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le soutienne.

« Vous deux. » lâcha-t-il dans un demi-murmure.

Un instant, il pensa avoir mal entendu. Parce que, sérieusement, Daniel n'était pas assez stupide pour évoquer un sujet aussi sensible alors qu'ils étaient perdus au fin fond d'une planète humide, entourés de ruines et de squelettes, si ?

« Pardon ?! » s'exclama son second, avec une pointe de colère et s'il ne se trompait pas, de frayeur.

« Vous deux. » répéta-t-il avec plus de force, jetant un coup d'œil à Teal'c pour s'assurer de son soutien silencieux. « On doit parler de vous deux. »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Jamais encore, Jack n'avait toisé Daniel avec autant de colère et de rancœur. Non seulement, il n'avait aucun droit de s'immiscer ainsi dans leur vie privée, mais encore, le faire de la sorte… une confrontation au lieu d'une discussion amicale…

« Les relations que vous avez entretenues sous le couvert de Jonah et Thera vous mettent mal à l'aise et posent un problème de cohésion au sein de l'équipe. » exposa clairement Teal'c avec son calme habituel.

Il y avait des choses qu'il pouvait comprendre de la part de Daniel et, peut-être même, admettre. Mais de Teal'c… c'était de la trahison. Il ouvrit la bouche, avec l'intention précise de les remettre tous les deux à leur place et de leur ordonner de se taire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous rentrés à la base, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de placer un mot.

« Nos _relations_… » siffla Carter avec fureur, et il ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'elle avait utilisé le mot avec une amertume et un mépris qui lui étaient inhabituels. « …ne regardent que nous. »

« Pas si elles nous empêchent de travailler correctement. » contra Daniel.

« Ce qui nous empêche de travailler correctement, c'est _vous_ ! » L'archéologue flancha sous l'attaque du militaire mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. « Alors vous allez nous laisser tranquilles et vous mêler de ce qui _vous_ regarde, à savoir votre job. Je ne veux plus rien entendre qui n'ait pas un rapport avec des os ou des cailloux. Donc, si vous êtes un tant soit peu malin, vous ne direz plus rien du tout ! »

La calme agressivité de Jack aurait terrifié n'importe qui. Mais c'était le problème quand on travaillait avec les gens pendant plus de quatre ans, ils vous connaissaient bien. Et en l'occurrence, Daniel savait qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose de plus en provoquant son ami que d'autres hurlements.

« Je ne suis pas un des membres de votre sacro-sainte armée, Jack ! Vous ne pouvez pas me dire quoi faire ! »

Sacro-sainte ? Jamais il n'avait dit ou pensé que l'armée était sacro-sainte. Il avait fait trop de choses affreuses, avait été témoin de trop de souffrances. Et ça le fit voir rouge plus sûrement encore que ses piètres tentatives pour les amener à confier leurs problèmes relationnels. Que Carter et lui aient du mal à repasser au stade 'amis' après avoir passé plus de trois semaines à coucher ensemble était compréhensible et que leurs meilleurs amis ne puisse pas l'accepter…

« Vous n'êtes peut-être pas dans l'armée mais vous êtes un membre de mon équipe et vous ferez ce que je dis. »

Le murmure menaçant porta plus que les cris ne l'avaient fait. Mais, comme il l'avait déjà remarqué à maintes reprises, Daniel n'avait aucun sens du danger. Un sourire sans joie aux lèvres, il pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui.

« _Ca_. C'est exactement _ça_ le problème. »

« Si vous parlez de mon envie soudaine de vous arracher la tête, sachez que ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. » grogna-t-il avec ironie. Mais l'archéologue était imperméable aux cris comme aux sarcasmes. Il se lança dans une explication victorieuse comme si Jack l'avait supplié de la lui fournir.

« Sam est la seule à qui vous pouvez réellement donner des ordres, et comme vous ne savez pas comment agir avec elle maintenant que vous êtes ensemble, vous faites une crise d'autorité ! Et vous êtes infect ! Avec elle et avec… »

« Taisez-vous. » coupa brutalement la voix de son second. Daniel sursauta et il ne fut pas le seul. Jack la dévisagea avec étonnement, parvenant à peine à la voir à travers le brouillard. Il s'était à nouveau levé sans qu'aucun d'eux ne l'ait remarqué, mais ce n'était pas ce qui retenait son attention à l'instant. Non, c'était l'étincelle de franche fureur dans le regard de Sam.

Elle franchit la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres à peine de l'archéologue. Durant une interminable seconde, Jack crut qu'elle allait le frapper. Et bien que l'idée en elle-même ne le choque pas tellement à cette minute, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse parce qu'il devrait faire un rapport au Général et ça lui attirerait des ennuis. Il aurait dû plus faire confiance à la jeune femme, parce qu'au bout de quelques minutes, quand Daniel commença à se dandiner mal à l'aise sous le regard froid et indéchiffrable de leur amie, elle reprit la parole.

« Le Colonel et moi n'entretenons aucune relation extra-professionnelle, Daniel. » déclara-t-elle simplement, de ce ton tranchant que le Colonel utilisait souvent.

Pensant probablement qu'elle plaisantait –après tout, Sam ne s'en était jamais prise à lui de la sorte- Daniel commit l'erreur de sourire. Jack grimaça.

« Il y a quelque chose de drôle, Daniel ? » gronda-t-elle. « Une autre remarque pertinente que vous voudriez faire et qui pourrait jeter encore plus vite ma carrière dans la première poubelle qui passe ? »

Elle n'avait même pas élevé la voix. Jack se sentit sourire, un immense sentiment de fierté enflant dans sa poitrine. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'être fier. Ce n'était pas de ses prestations de soldat dont il était content, c'était de la femme outragée qui défendait leur histoire.

« Mais, Sam… » protesta faiblement l'archéologue, une incertitude croissante déformant ses traits. « Vous et Jack… »

« N'avons jamais rien fait. » l'interrompit-elle d'un ton chantant et tranchant comme une lame. « Jonah et Thera ont eu une liaison et c'était une erreur. Nous ne sommes pas Jonah et Thera. Ai-je été assez claire ? »

Le regard du linguiste passa par-dessus l'épaule de Sam pour se planter dans celui de Jack, et quoi qu'il y ait cherché, il dut le trouver car il battit immédiatement en retraite avec un air triste.

De son côté, Jack tentait de garder une expression neutre. Il savait que ce n'était pas pire que ce qu'il lui avait craché au visage le matin où il l'avait quittée. Mais entendre dire qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux, que c'était une erreur… ça lui déchirait le cœur.

« Je suis… Je suis désolé. » s'embrouilla le jeune homme. « On pensait que… Vous savez que vous avez notre soutien si jamais vous… »

« Oh, oui ! Ca, c'était une belle démonstration de soutien. » railla le Colonel, à voix basse.

Pas assez basse pour que les autres n'entendent pas. Et brusquement, Teal'c bougeait, avec sa rapidité habituelle, braquant son arme vers Jack. Et par un réflexe stupide, il remonta son MP5, prêt à tirer, le Jaffa dans sa ligne de mire. Il s'en voulut à la seconde où il se mit en mouvement. Bien entendu ce n'était pas lui que Teal'c avait voulu viser. Bien sûr. Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait agi par réflexe, l'ambiance glauque et la conversation précédente jouant sur sa paranoïa. Et il avait enclenché la machine.

Parce qu'elle était entrainée à calquer ses mouvements sur lui, Carter aussi avait réagi. Et au lieu de suivre l'exemple de Teal'c et de se tourner vers là où se trouvait le danger, elle se retrouva, avant d'avoir compris comment, aux côtés de son supérieur à braquer elle aussi son coéquipier. Plus lent, bien plus lent, Daniel eut le temps d'évaluer la situation et se rangea avec le guerrier, levant paresseusement son arme, sans savoir que faire.

Etrangement haletant sous le coup de l'adrénaline, Jack fit face au regard déstabilisé et blessé de Teal'c. Il n'osait pas bouger et ce fut Carter qui réagit la première, baissant son arme. Daniel l'imita, suivit du Jaffa qui se désintéressa du Colonel pour fixer les ombres par-dessus son épaule.

« Teal'c ? » demanda la jeune femme avec incertitude.

Qu'elle doute de ce que le Jaffa avait vu ou de l'intention première de leur coéquipier, il n'en savait rien. Et à vrai dire, il ne voulait pas le savoir parce qu'il n'était pas lui-même certain de ce qui était en train de se passer. La seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer était la sensation de danger dans son crâne et il dut faire un gros effort de volonté pour baisser son arme.

« J'ai senti une présence. » expliqua calmement le guerrier, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Saisissant l'occasion pour se tourner et se couper de cette embarrassante situation, il examina les alentours avec attention, incapable de percer vraiment le brouillard mais se reposant sur son instinct pour discerner une présence, amie ou ennemie. Il n'y avait rien. Ils étaient seuls.

« Je ne vois personne… »

Le commentaire de Daniel fut suivi d'un hochement de tête de Sam. Trois contre un…

« Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. » déclara finalement Jack pour couper court à toute question plus poussée qui pourrait vexer Teal'c. Après tout, il venait ni plus ni moins de braquer son meilleur ami sans raison valable autre que sa nervosité. « Rentrons à la maison. »

« Mais, Jack ! » contra immédiatement, et sans surprise, le linguiste. « On devrait au moins jeter un coup d'œil dans le village… Il pourrait y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Tentant de maîtriser son agacement, le Colonel se tourna vers son second. Elle capta l'interrogation dans son regard et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à ses appareils.

« Je ne capte aucun pic d'énergie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. » Elle releva la tête et, croisant ses yeux, lui fut un petit sourire. Ca n'avait pas la chaleur de ceux d'avant, mais c'était un progrès. Dangereux cependant, réalisa-t-il alors qu'il lui souriait en retour sans même l'avoir voulu. « Pour moi, il n'y a rien ici. »

Il hocha simplement la tête, reposant son attention sur le Jaffa qui l'examinait d'un air indéchiffrable. Dans un tic nerveux, il essaya de sourire au guerrier mais peine perdue. Ce sentiment d'urgence était trop ancré dans sa poitrine. Ils devaient sortir d'ici.

« Alors allons-y. » dit-il simplement, levant la main pour interrompre le flot de reproches que ne manquerait pas de débiter Daniel. « J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. »

De façon prévisible, l'archéologue secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche.

« Cet endroit est, en effet, perturbant. » constata platement le Jaffa et Daniel lui jeta un regard incrédule, visiblement déçu que son nouveau meilleur allié le trahisse. Jack n'en conçu qu'une plus grande satisfaction.

« Je me sens observée. » déclara tranquillement Sam, sa voix redevenue aussi calme et posée que d'habitude. Et un instant, Jack eut l'impression qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de dispute ouverte et surtout, qu'il n'avait pas instinctivement menacé son coéquipier.

« Moi aussi… » avoua le Colonel à contre cœur en jetant un regard alentour. Puis, il secoua la tête. C'était stupide. Leur imagination qui s'emballait à cause du décor fantomatique. « Il n'y a personne. » se reprit-il d'un ton plus assuré et il ne savait pas qui il essayait de rassurer. Elle ? Ou lui ?

Les trois regards pressants se posèrent sur l'archéologue qui laissa trainer ses yeux autour de lui, puis sembla reprendre ses esprits. Visiblement, lui aussi venait d'expérimenter ce mauvais frisson qui indiquait aux autres qu'ils n'étaient pas autant en sécurité qu'ils voulaient bien le croire.

« Ok. » capitula-t-il. « Rentrons. »

D'un geste de tête, Jack ordonna à Teal'c d'ouvrir la voie. C'était toujours rassurant d'avoir le Jaffa en avant-garde. Sans un mot, il lui emboîta le pas et Carter ne tarda pas à adapter son rythme au sien, marchant à côté de lui. Si Daniel trainait derrière au début, il se dépêcha de les dépasser pour rejoindre le guerrier.

Et la distance se creusa rapidement entre les deux paires d'équipiers.

Etait-ce la volonté de leur subconscient ou une faculté qu'ils avaient à s'éclipser dès qu'ils le pouvaient ? Quoi qu'il en soit, leurs amis étaient loin devant et plus ça allait, plus eux ralentissaient, tous sens de danger oublié. Jack prenait soin de garder ses yeux rivés devant lui mais ça n'empêchait pas ses pieds de réduire leur vitesse de marche.

Et puis à nouveau, le petit rire féminin résonna dans l'air et il tourna la tête vers elle, curieux de ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle hilarité. Et espérant sans doute secrètement qu'elle lui dise qu'ils étaient ridicules et lui offre une chance qu'il ne méritait pas. Mais elle se contenta de lever des yeux interrogateurs sous son regard insistant, clairement perplexe. Jack se détourna rapidement de ce bleu qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop fascinant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » demanda-t-il doucement, prenant garde à ce que leurs voix ne portent pas trop loin. Il ne manquait plus que Daniel et Teal'c décident de reprendre leurs attaques embarrassantes.

« En ce moment ? Je ne vois pas. » répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement, et bien qu'il ait vivement noté l'absence de grade, il ne releva pas. Trop risqué. Elle semblait attendre le plus petit prétexte pour s'en prendre à lui.

Mais le fait qu'il n'insiste pas ne sembla pas la décourager. En fait, c'était l'inverse. En engageant la conversation alors qu'ils étaient relativement en privé, il avait ouvert la porte à ce genre de choses.

« Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à ce que tout le monde me fasse des réflexions comme ça ? » lâcha-t-elle dans un brusque chuchotement colérique. « Vous avez dit à la base entière que j'étais votre cinq à sept notoire ?! »

Etait-ce des larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux ? Il stoppa net et attrapa son bras quand elle ne l'imita pas, projetant certainement de foncer rattraper leurs amis.

« Tu… Vous… Ce n'est pas… »

Mais il s'expliquait très mal, s'enlisait dans des explications qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Si seulement il parvenait à lui dire simplement qu'elle comptait pour lui et que ce n'était pas qu'une simple affaire de sexe… Mais il n'y arrivait pas et elle se dégagea, reprenant sa route.

« Thera ! » cria-t-il.

Et elle s'arrêta.

Seulement c'était encore une erreur.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous aimez Thera et pas Sam… » déclara-t-elle en se retournant lentement. « Mais Thera est morte et il ne reste que Sam. Il ne reste que _moi_… »

Il inclina la tête et tendit la main vers elle, impuissant à contrôler ce besoin de la toucher. Elle refusa le contact, s'écartant brusquement de sa main.

« Non ! » protesta-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas être ce genre de fille ! »

Il fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en avant, mais elle continua à le fuir, se mettant hors de portée.

« Carter… »

« Je ne veux pas de ça. » coupa-t-elle, avant de faire en geste de la main, les désignant tour à tour. « Je ne veux pas de ça entre nous si ce n'est que du sexe. »

Un instant le temps sembla suspendu entre eux, le regard rivé au sien, il ne voyait rien d'autre que cette douleur latente au fond de ses yeux… Cette douleur qui broyait son âme.

« Si ça n'avait été que du sexe… » finit-il par admettre à contre cœur, ne désirant absolument pas en parler. En parler rendait la chose réelle. « Ca ne serait pas un si gros problème. »

Il n'était pas certain que ce soit la chose à dire, mais ça sembla la soulager d'un poids parce qu'elle le laissa approcher. Assez pour qu'il lève la main jusqu'à sa joue et dégage gentiment cette mèche qui le narguait depuis des heures. Toute prudence était oubliée. Il ne restait que cette vague d'amour omniprésente…

« Je ne veux pas perdre ça… » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en s'abandonnant à la caresse de sa main.

Un instant, il ferma les paupières. Un instant, il se prit à croire qu'ils pouvaient… Un instant seulement.

« Il n'y a rien à perdre. Nous n'avons rien. » dit-il fermement. « Nous ne sommes ni Thera, ni Jonah, Carter… Je regrette… »

Il retira sa main et remit entre eux l'espace nécessaire à la bonne marche de son cerveau. Elle semblait triste maintenant… Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux, et son visage était défait, hanté… Elle ouvrit la bouche mais au moment précis où elle allait sans aucun doute tenter de le convaincre que c'était faux, qu'ils avaient un avenir, un cri atroce s'éleva. Et le fait que le cri appartienne sans aucun doute à Daniel envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Sans réfléchir ou vérifier qu'elle suivait, il se lança en avant. Il s'arrêta dès que ses deux coéquipiers furent en vue. Teal'c était le plus près de lui, à quelques pas à peine derrière la barrière blanche, alors que Daniel était beaucoup plus loin, à genoux, la tête penchée.

« Teal'c ! » hurla-t-il, et le Jaffa tourna la tête vers lui, son visage crispé et déformé par la douleur.

Daniel semblait lui aussi en proie à de terrible souffrances. Et il était le plus atteint. Sans plus réfléchir, il se jeta en avant, traçant son chemin jusqu'à l'archéologue. La sensation désagréable ne le heurta que quand il arriva au niveau de son ami. Il était bloqué. Ses poumons refusaient de fonctionner et chaque pas en avant était un calvaire. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à rejoindre les marécages et encore moins la Porte…

Assommé par la terrible sensation de compression, il se laissa tomber au sol près de Daniel qui tourna à peine la tête vers lui.

« Mourir… » gémit-il, et Jack aurait été incapable de le contredire. Il parvenait à peine à respirer et les inspirations ne l'approvisionnaient pas assez en oxygène pour apaiser le tournis qui lui montait à la tête.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!


	3. The Voice Within

_Autant l'union fait la force, autant la discorde expose à une prompte défaite. _

Esope, Fables.

**Chapitre 3 : The voice within**

Jack tenta de se ressaisir. Sa tête était lourde et c'était dur de réfléchir. A côté de lui, Daniel était recroquevillé sur le sol et marmonnait des phrases sans queue ni tête dont il ne percevait que des Sha'Re et des Skaraa irréguliers. Mordant sa lèvre pour s'éclaircir les idées, il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où il avait abandonné Teal'c.

Sans surprise, Carter l'avait rejoint. Mauvaise nouvelle, elle n'était pas immunisée à l'étrange phénomène de compression qui semblait s'être emparée de sa cage thoracique. Appuyés l'un sur l'autre, le Jaffa et elle tentait de revenir sur leurs pas. C'était un processus lent et visiblement difficile, mais ils étaient beaucoup moins loin qu'eux et, la barrière passée, ils s'effondrèrent tous deux au sol. Un instant, Jack eut peur que comme Daniel et lui, ils ne soient plus capables de bouger mais la jeune femme ne tarda pas à lever la tête et observer anxieusement les alentours.

Et il comprit qu'il avait intérêt à tirer fissa l'archéologue jusqu'à l'abri de la barrière, qui semblait tracer une étrange frontière. Il refusa de penser à ce qui se passerait si la sensation persistait et leur coupait l'accès à la Porte par les marécages. Ils pourraient toujours faire le tour. La priorité était de sortir de là.

Et il croisa le regard désespérément inquiet de Carter…

Quelque chose lâcha en lui. Comme si la brume qui s'élevait en spirale autour d'eux était entrée à l'intérieur de lui. Elle s'était nichée autour de son cœur et pressait. Et il réalisa alors que l'affreuse sensation de compression n'avait rien à voir avec un problème physique. C'était mental. Un immense découragement. Pourquoi se battre sans arrêt ? Pourquoi lutter, quand abandonner serait tellement plus simple ?

Carter parlait. Il voyait sa bouche s'agiter. Elle hurlait même. Mais il n'entendait rien. Il ne voyait qu'elle et par une étrange ironie du sort, la situation représentait parfaitement le reste de sa vie. Elle était à quelques mètres mais absolument pas à sa portée. En périphérie mais jamais au centre. Inaccessible.

A quoi lui servait-il de vivre s'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais ce qu'il désirait le plus ? Après Charlie, il ne voulait plus rien. Puis, il avait rencontré Carter. Et il avait voulu Carter. Dans son lit, dans son cœur et dans sa vie. Et il ne l'aurait pas. Jamais.

Lentement, il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à cette sensation de désespoir. La seule lueur dans ce monde de ténèbres était la brume. La brume blanchâtre et rassurante qui le caressait, lui murmurait des secrets à l'oreille. Il pouvait dormir maintenant, disait la brume, elle prendrait soin de lui…

« Jack… » marmonna Daniel à côté de lui, en lui secouant faiblement le bras. « Sortir… »

_Non…_ contra doucement la brume d'une voix doucereuse_ il devait se reposer… il était épuisé… Il avait parcouru un très long chemin pour venir mourir en son sein._

Mourir ? Une pointe d'appréhension monta dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

_Mais dans la mort… il retrouverait Charlie… et Carter. _

Carter n'était pas morte. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et chercha la silhouette de son second qui semblait hésiter à se jeter dans le nuage brumeux pour venir les chercher. Carter n'était pas morte. Carter ne pouvait pas mourir.

Comme en réponse, un coup de vent balaya le petit plateau et un pan d'épais brouillard tomba sur eux, lui dissimulant son second. Et une effroyable terreur le submergea. Carter _ne_ _devait pas_ mourir.

_Mais il n'y a rien d'effrayant dans l'au-delà… _susurra la séduisante brume en s'entortillant plus étroitement autour de son cœur. _Tu l'y retrouverais… Il te suffit de t'assurer qu'elle t'y précède… _

Il tourna la tête vers Daniel, se demandant distraitement s'il était le seul à qui la brume parlait. Mais l'archéologue avait un air crispé et dur qu'il lui avait rarement vu. Il avait commencé à ramper, se trainant en direction de leurs coéquipiers. Sans jeter un regard en arrière, pensant certainement que Jack suivrait. Jack ne suivait pas. Jack écoutait la brume…

_Vous aurez tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu_ promit la voix, légère comme le vent _Vous serez enfin ensemble. Elle et toi. Il suffit juste que tu t'en assures… _

Il secoua la tête et se redressa partiellement. La sensation d'étouffement avait diminué mais il savait que s'il enfonçait plus loin vers les marais, elle reviendrait et le laisserait raide mort. Il lui semblait distinguer ses deux équipiers qui tentaient de tracer leur chemin vers eux.

Le vent souffla doucement, découvrant Carter. Teal'c lui resta dans l'ombre de la brume. Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira en le voyant. Elle semblait retenir sa respiration, mais c'était stupide, se dit-il. Ca ne chasserait pas la brume. La brume était partout. La brume était en eux.

_Carter pour toujours… _assura la brume _Tout ce que tu as à faire est presser la détente… Et ensuite, mourir. _

Comment son Beretta était-il arrivé dans sa main ? Et où étaient passés Daniel et Teal'c ? Il ne voyait que Carter qui arrivait rapidement vers lui, le visage déformé par la douleur et l'angoisse.

_Tire… Et elle sera à toi… pour l'éternité. _

Son doigt se crispa sur la gâchette. Et s'il tirait ? Elle mourrait, répondit sa raison qui tentait désespérément de se faire entendre. Mais elle serait à lui. D'après qui ? De la brume ? Depuis quand écoutait-il la brume ? Non… Depuis quand la brume s'exprimait-elle ?

« Mon Colonel… » lâcha Sam en arrivant à sa hauteur et en s'écroulant à genoux, épuisée. La brume était hostile avec elle… pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'elle t'a fait du mal… _gronda la voix. _Tu dois le lui rendre. Tire. Tue. Déchire._

Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur l'arme, maintenant pointée directement sur sa poitrine.

« C'est moi… » souffla-t-elle entre deux contractions de douleur. « C'est moi… Jack… »

Doucement, elle posa sa main sur le Beretta et le poussa à le baisser. Il se laissa faire, plus sensible à sa voix qu'à celle aussi séduisante soit-elle du brouillard menaçant qui les entourait.

_Tue ! _ordonna la brume, et le cri se répercuta dans son crâne. Fort… tellement fort. Incapable de résister à la pression qui n'était plus dans sa poitrine mais dans sa tête, il se plia en deux dans un grognement de douleur. Sa tête atterrit sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

_Tue-la ! _tonna la voix, plus fort encore.

« Non ! » riposta-t-il et il réalisa inconsciemment que les doigts de Carter jouaient sur son crâne, apaisant sans qu'elle le sache la tempête qui s'y jouait.

« On doit… sortir… de là. » parvint-elle à lâcher malgré la douleur que parler provoquait apparemment.

_Non… _gronda la brume. _Si tu fais ça tu la perdras… _

Mais il n'écoutait plus. Carter avait passé un bras autour de sa poitrine et tentait de le soulever. Elle s'écroula aussitôt, incapable de gérer son poids en étant à bout de souffle. Comprenant qu'il devait l'aider, il tenta de repasser sur ses pieds, et ce fut plus lui qui la remit debout que les piètres tentatives de la jeune femme pour se relever. Ignorant de son mieux la voix dans sa tête, il suivit le rythme hésitant mais résolu de son second.

La brume comme l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer correctement disparurent dès qu'ils eurent passé la frontière de la barrière. Et dès qu'ils furent totalement à l'abri, ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux dans la poussière âcre du chemin.

Jack était à peine conscient de la voix amicale de l'archéologue qui l'encourageait à respirer en tapotant gauchement son dos. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'était pas un nourrisson à qui il fallait faire son rot et que chaque claque abimait un peu plus ses poumons irrités.

« Il serait plus prudent de vous reposer encore quelques instants, Major Carter. »

Pourquoi Teal'c parlait-il toujours si fort ? Il sentit un mouvement à sa droite et il vit du coin de l'œil la scientifique se relever avec difficulté. Mais une fois debout, elle parut stable. Il se dit qu'il devrait sans doute l'imiter.

« Oui, Sam… Ca fait un petit choc… » renchérit Daniel. « Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être totalement remis. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Si l'archéologue était aussi bavard, il allait très bien. Puisant des forces dans sa volonté de fer, il le repoussa. La main de Carter apparut dans son champ de vision et il s'en empara avec reconnaissance, la laissant le tirer sur ses pieds.

« Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de reposant à être couchée par terre. » répondit-elle simplement à leurs amis.

Il nota bien qu'elle avait brièvement serré sa main avant de la lâcher, mais il était trop fatigué pour y prêter attention. La conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas finie pouvait attendre. Attendre très longtemps. Puis, autre chose heurta brutalement son esprit.

Avait-il failli tirer sur Carter ?!

« Pour l'amour du Ciel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » explosa-t-il quand sa gorge brûlante du manque d'oxygène l'autorisa à parler.

Instinctivement, les regards se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme qui sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de hausser les épaules.

« Peut-être que le brouillard n'a pas les mêmes propriétés physiques ici… que la densité de l'eau est plus lourde… Ce qui a pu créer… »

« Mais on n'a pas eu de problèmes à l'allée. » coupa Daniel.

Elle secoua la tête. « C'est vrai mais… »

« Etes-vous en train de dire que c'est le brouillard qui a manqué nous tuer ? Que cette espèce de voix tordue lui appartenait ? » interrompit Jack à son tour, sentant la colère monter devant le manque d'explications crédibles.

« Voix ? » répéta Daniel en fronçant les sourcils. « Quelle voix ? »

Que Carter au même instant tourne brusquement la tête vers lui avec un regard intrigué et, il fallait le reconnaître légèrement inquiet, alors que Teal'c levait simplement son sourcil n'aida pas.

« Carter. » insista-t-il « Même moi je peux voir pourquoi cette idée est ridicule. »

La jeune femme sembla hésiter un moment entre continuer de creuser le problème des voix qu'il entendait ou défendre ses théories. Et finalement la scientifique en elle gagna.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Il se peut que la densité soit nettement supérieure à celle de la Terre et… »

« Carter. » tonna-t-il avant d'attraper son bras pour attirer son attention et de faire un grand geste autour d'eux pour désigner ce qui les entourait. Le brouillard était tout autour d'eux. Ni plus oppressant ni plus léger que sur le plateau qui séparait la barrière du marécage. Ca la rendit muette.

« Jack… » toussota Daniel au bout de quelques secondes. « Quelle voix ? »

Exaspéré, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« _La_ voix, Daniel. » expliqua-t-il à l'archéologue d'un ton agacé. « Vous ne l'avez pas entendue ou quoi ?! C'était très… bizarre. Comme si elle parlait directement dans ma tête. Elle était… en moi. »

Sa tirade fut suivie d'un silence prolongé. Sam et Daniel échangèrent un regard qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer et Teal'c, impassible comme toujours, mit des mots sur leur échange muet.

« Je n'ai entendu aucune voix, O'Neill. »

Oui, mais c'était un Jaffa. Il était probablement immunisé à l'étrange phénomène. Ce fut sans hésitation qu'il se tourna vers Carter. Mais à sa grande déception, la jeune femme secoua doucement la tête, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

« Je me suis sentie très mal… » répondit-elle avec prudence. « Mais je n'ai pas non plus entendu de voix. »

« Que voulait-elle, cette voix ? » demanda Daniel, sans laisser à Jack le temps de répliquer.

Jack était perturbé. Et pourtant il n'était pas fou… La brume lui avait parlé….

« Elle voulait que je… » Mais il se tut. Que dire ? Elle voulait que j'assassine ma meilleure amie et ex-amante ? « Je ne suis pas cinglé ! » cria-t-il à la place.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que vous l'étiez, Jack. »

Mais la patience avec laquelle il s'adressait à lui démentait ses propos. Cette fois, totalement en colère –l'idée de tuer un de ses amis, et Carter en particulier étant légèrement déconcertante- il s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus quand la main de la jeune femme se posa sur son bras. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde mais ça le convainquit de ne pas hurler.

« Attendez, Daniel… » intervint-elle. « Le Colonel n'a pas tort. Si ce n'est pas le brouillard qui nous a affectés, alors il se peut qu'il y ait un autre facteur et… ça a pu agir différemment sur lui… »

« Vous pensez à une machine ? Mais vous avez dit que vous ne releviez rien avec vos appareils. »

Comme d'habitude face à un problème, Daniel fronçait les sourcils et remontait ses lunettes. Et ça agaça Jack plus encore que d'ordinaire.

« Ca ne prouve rien. Il peut y avoir des centaines de raisons à ça. » rétorqua-t-elle, et le Colonel en lui se força à passer outre le fait qu'elle lui ait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien de valeur ici, alors qu'elle déclarait le contraire à présent.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça n'aurait pas eu le même effet sur Jack que sur nous ? »

Jack avait la nette impression de regarder un match de tennis. Il échangea un regard avec Teal'c qui apparemment pensait la même chose que lui. Mieux valait les laisser déblatérer.

« Je ne sais pas, Daniel ! » s'exclama-t-elle, apparemment à cours d'arguments. « A cause de sa morphologie ou peut-être qu'il est plus réceptif… je ne sais pas. »

L'archéologue semblait être sur le point de répliquer mais la voix sereine de Teal'c couvrit le début de sa phrase.

« Je pense être capable de rejoindre la Porte, O'Neill. »

« Vous êtes allé encore moins loin que moi, Teal'c ! » répliqua immédiatement Daniel.

Jack ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à maintenir la panique là où elle était, au fond de son ventre. L'idée de retourner là dedans, d'être à nouveau écrasé, torturé par cette voix qui venait du plus profond de lui-même….

« Je crois que j'aurai pu passer moi aussi. » lâcha Sam, et _ça_, ça fit réagir Jack.

« Hors de question. » déclara-t-il fermement. « Non. Si la voix réattaque… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Carter avant de détourner la tête. Il avait vraiment failli tirer.

« Vous êtes le seul à avoir souffert de ce symptôme là, mon Colonel. » contra-elle patiemment. « Et je pense qu'on pourrait vraiment réussir. Ce serait la solution la plus… »

« On va faire le tour du village. » coupa-t-il d'un ton décidé. « Deux équipes. Carter, Teal'c, vous fouillez partout. Tentez de dénicher cette foutue machine, si elle existe. Daniel et moi essayerons de trouver un endroit par où contourner le marais. Peut-être que cette… chose n'agit que par là. »

Les autres échangèrent des regards dubitatifs mais s'exécutèrent. Il s'éloigna vers le côté est du village, Daniel sur les talons.

« Jack ? » demanda Daniel au bout de quelques minutes passées à marcher en silence. « Que voulait la voix ? »

« Rien. » marmonna-t-il.

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas le dire ? »

Jack soupira. Daniel avait cette faculté de l'agacer pour le faire parler. Et ça marchait la plupart du temps. C'est pourquoi il valait mieux changer de sujet.

« On peut parler d'autre chose ? »

Ce n'était pas une question et l'archéologue ne s'y trompa pas.

« Ok. » capitula-t-il mais sa voix n'était pas déçue, au contraire, il semblait étrangement content de lui. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous et Sam avez rompu ? »

La vague de fureur qui enfla dans sa poitrine le surprit. Si le sujet était sensible et qu'il ne voulait certainement pas en parler avec son ami, cela ne justifiait pas une telle puissance de ressentiment. Cet endroit jouait vraiment sur ses nerfs.

« Nous n'avons pas rompu, Daniel. » répondit-il sèchement. « Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. »

« Oh, pas à moi, Jack ! » reprocha le linguiste. « Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. »

Le militaire secoua la tête. « Par moment, je me demande si on vit dans le même monde, Daniel… »

« On vit dans le même monde, croyez moi. » répliqua-t-il avec amertume. « Un monde où mes deux meilleurs amis sont assez stupides pour passer à côté de la meilleure chose qui pourrait leur arriver. »

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, Daniel ?! » s'emporta-t-il. « Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que je ne la détruirais pas comme le reste ?! Carter et moi, ça n'a jamais été une option. Et ça ne le sera jamais. »

Il aurait pensé que Daniel s'énerverait lui aussi et lui donnerait l'occasion rêvée d'évacuer cette rage qui dormait en lui depuis qu'il s'était réveillé un matin en étant Jack et plus Jonah, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête avec un air de pure pitié incrusté sur le visage.

« Vous le regretterez, Jack. » dit-il calmement. « Sam est une femme exceptionnelle et il viendra un autre homme qui ne sera pas aussi stupide que vous sur ce sujet. Elle tombera amoureuse de lui et ça vous brisera le cœur. Mais vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous l'aurez mérité. »

« Pardon ?! »

Mais il ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas. Et le Colonel le regarda passer, se demandant pourquoi une part de lui était totalement d'accord avec lui…


	4. Madness

_Salut! _

_Je sais que vous espériez une mise à jour rapide mais j'avais prévenu que j'avais du mal à écrire des longues fics sur Stargate en ce moment. Sachez simplement que je fais de mon mieux et toutes vos reviews et vos messages m'encouragent énormément. Cependant certains messages étaient légèrement agressifs et, les auteurs se reconnaitront sans peine, j'aimerai juste dire que nous avons tous une vie en dehors des fictions. J'essaye vraiment d'écrire vite et d'avancer autant que je peux mais mon inspiration pour stargate est légèrement cahotique. Je fais ce que je peux. Inutile de critiquer le temps entre mes updates ou de faire des remarques désobligeantes ça ne me fera pas écrire plus vite. Au contraire. _

_Pour tous mes autres lecteurs que cela ne concerne nullement, merci de votre soutien. J'espère que le chapitre suivant sera en ligne plus vite.  
_

**Chapitre 4 : Madness**

Une heure plus tard, Daniel et Jack avaient fait le tour sans trouver aucun moyen de contourner les marais. La brume semblait redevenir agressive dès qu'ils mettaient un pied en dehors des limites du village. Comme si le brouillard voulait les y enfermer…

Carter et Teal'c n'avaient pas eu plus de chance de leur côté. D'après le rapport que la jeune femme venait de lui faire, elle ne relevait toujours pas de pic d'énergie pouvant signaler la présence d'une machine quelconque et la fouille des maisons n'avait jusque là, rien donné. Daniel et lui avaient proposé de s'occuper des bâtiments de l'autre côté de la place et la scientifique avait accepté. Ils n'avaient rien vu de plus.

Jack lança un regard hésitant vers l'épaisse forêt sur laquelle le village donnait. La brume ne les avait pas bloqués par là et plus ils avaient avancé avec Daniel, plus il lui avait paru sentir le sel et la fraicheur d'un rivage… Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jugé prudent de s'enfoncer sous l'épais couvert des arbres et ils avaient rebroussé chemin. De toute façon c'était à l'opposé de là où ils voulaient aller.

« Jack, on n'a pas fait celle là. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la maison que désignait l'archéologue. Ils étaient partis de la lisière de la forêt et avaient visité chacune des habitations jusqu'à la place centrale sur laquelle ils se tenaient à présent. Le village n'était pas grand. Cinq rues qui donnaient toutes sur cette placette dont le seul attrait était le puits. Attiré malgré lui, Jack s'en était approché plus tôt. Il tenait toujours bon, comme les maisons autour d'eux. Et d'après ce qu'il en avait déduit après avoir balancé un caillou au fond, il y avait encore de l'eau. Restait à savoir si elle était potable.

Emboîtant le pas à son équipier, Jack sortit sa torche. Les nuages devenaient menaçants, et une fine bruine commençait à tomber, les glaçant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et rendant la visibilité difficile. A peine avait-il fait un pas dans la pièce principale que le Colonel grogna. Ca ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un bureau rempli de livres poussiéreux…

Et de façon prévisible, l'archéologue lâcha un petit cri de joie avant de se précipiter vers la table recouverte de document. Son enthousiasme se calma quelque peu quand il vit que la chaise était déjà occupée par un squelette avachi sur le bureau. Le couteau toujours planté à l'arrière de sa nuque, coincé dans les os, indiquait que le pauvre bougre n'avait pas eu une fin de vie paisible.

« C'est quand même étrange… » constata pensivement le linguiste « Tous ces corps… On dirait qu'aucun d'eux n'a eu une mort naturelle… »

Jack leva un sourcil, ravalant la remarque ironique sur les dons d'observation du jeune homme. Tous les gens à qui appartenaient les restes humains qu'ils avaient découverts –et il y en avait dans chaque bâtiment, quand ce n'était pas dans les rues- semblaient avoir été assassinés. Il balaya le reste de la pièce du faisceau de sa lampe, c'était la plus grande qu'ils avaient trouvé jusqu'à maintenant… Il repéra un escalier à droite qui partait vers un étage. Le rez-de chaussée était apparemment consacré à l'étude, comme le prouvaient les rayonnages pleins de livres qui couvraient les murs.

Le faisceau lumineux accrocha la silhouette sombre d'os devant la cheminée, et examinant rapidement la position et l'absence d'arme indiquant la cause de la mort, il haussa les épaules.

« Lui, peut-être. »

« C'est elle, en fait, Jack. » corrigea l'archéologue, et le Colonel leva la tête, intrigué. Il n'aurait pas dû l'être, Daniel avait le nez plongé dans le cahier sur lequel avait été penché, un instant plus tôt, le squelette. « Et elle a été empoisonné. »

Abandonnant l'examen des lieux, il se rapprocha de son équipier.

« Ca raconte quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec un signe de tête pour le journal.

« Je l'ai tuée. » commença-t-il à lire. « Je jure devant Dieu que j'ai tenté de résister. Mais elle est trop puissante. J'ai tuée Milly… Et le Malin aura mon âme. Maudite sois-tu pour ne pas encore brûler en enfer ! Maudite ! Maudite ! Maudite ! Tu nous tueras tous. Fou, que nous avons… »

Daniel interrompit sa lecture et leva la tête vers lui. « Ca s'arrête là. »

« Ce n'était pas très malin de tourner le dos à la porte si un assassin rodait dans le village. » constata-t-il, non sans ironie.

« Oui, sauf que d'après ce qu'il dit, c'est lui l'assassin. »

Un instant à court de répliques, Jack se désintéressa de l'histoire. « Ben, il devait y en avoir un autre. »

Sans attendre la réponse de l'archéologue, il se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il avait le pied sur la première marche quand la voix de son ami l'arrêta.

« C'est intéressant… »

Il tourna la tête. Daniel feuilletait avec précaution le livre aux pages jaunies. Quoi qu'il trouve intéressant, Jack doutait sincèrement de partager cette fascination.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il néanmoins. Un miracle pouvait survenir, et il pouvait se prendre de passion pour l'archéologie… Ou pas.

« Il y a beaucoup de référence à cette 'maudite'… »

Abandonnant le journal sur la table, il se pencha sur les autres ouvrages et documents étalés devant lui. Il en déplaça quelques uns, en examina d'autres, son front de plus en plus plissé en concentration. Levant les yeux au ciel, Jack retourna à son idée première d'explorer l'étage.

« Jack… » appela son équipier et une nouvelle fois, le Colonel s'immobilisa. Il était sur la deuxième marche.

« Oui, Daniel ? »

S'il perçut l'agacement dans son ton, il n'en fit pas la remarque. Au lieu de ça, il continua d'examiner les ouvrages anciens devant lui.

« Tous ces livres parlent de sorcellerie et de malédiction. Ou plutôt de comment lever une malédiction. »

Sorcellerie ? Il se moquait de lui !

« Daniel, concentrez-vous sur la machine ou Carter aura notre peau ! »

« Mais la réponse est peut-être là ! » répliqua-t-il avec irritation. « Si vous me laissez examiner… »

« Faites ce que vous voulez. » coupa-t-il sèchement, ayant depuis longtemps appris qu'en cédant il gagnait des heures de disputes et de bouderies.

Se détournant de son coéquipier, il reprit son ascension des marches. L'escalier tournait et l'obscurité était plus épaisse en haut qu'en bas, il comprit pourquoi lorsque le faisceau de sa lampe rencontra les volets fermés. Il fouilla sommairement la pièce mais il n'y avait rien de plus à voir. Une chambre avec un lit, une cheminée, une table… Il ouvrit la malle au pied du lit mais recula quand une armée de mites l'attaqua. Décidant qu'assez était assez, il revint sur ses pas et vers l'escalier.

Le côté positif était qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres squelettes en haut. Les marches n'ayant posé aucun problème à l'allée, il les dévala sans y penser, concentré sur comment trouver cette machine introuvable. Il faudrait peut-être fouiller les bois…

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait lorsqu'il se sentit partir en avant. Il y eut une douleur brute dans sa cheville mais rien qu'il n'avait déjà ressenti des centaines de fois. En revanche, il heurta le sol avec violence et le bois céda sous lui. Quand il sortit de son ébahissement, il était allongé sur le ventre au milieu des décombres de ce qui avait été l'escalier, Daniel était accroupi à côté de lui, visiblement inquiet et sa jambe droite était toujours en l'air, sa cheville coincée dans une marche qui s'il l'avait transpercée, n'avait pas cédé.

« Wowowo, Jack… » tenta de l'apaiser Daniel alors qu'il ruait pour dégager sa jambe. En quelques secondes, l'archéologue avait travaillé sur le bois récalcitrant de la marche et il tenta de s'asseoir. Ce n'était pas une excellente idée.

« Bordel ! » cria-t-il lorsque son pied toucha le sol.

Alarmé, Daniel délaçait déjà sa boots mais Jack attrapa son poignet d'une main ferme. Que ce soit une fracture ou une simple entorse, enlever sa chaussure n'était pas une bonne idée. Ca allait enfler.

« Jack, il faut… »

« Il me faut Carter. » coupa-t-il. _Elle_ avait une formation médicale. Elle n'était pas douée, elle était même catastrophique, mais elle savait quoi faire en cas d'urgence et ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Daniel même s'il semblait avoir un don en ce qui concernait les sables mouvants.

Le regard de son équipier traina sur son pied avant de remonter le long de son corps jusqu'à son visage.

« Vous avez mal autre part ? »

Son coude avait pris mal et il était couvert d'échardes mais n'allait pas donner à Daniel davantage de raison de paniquer.

« Non. » grinça-t-il entre ses dents, serrées pour lutter contre la douleur. « Appelez Carter. »

Il l'aurait volontiers fait lui-même, mais il n'osait pas vraiment bouger. Il avait une résistance élevée à la douleur mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il avait mal. Obéissant enfin à son ordre, Daniel s'immobilisa, la main sur la radio, sans avoir enclenché le bouton.

« Vous avez entendu ? » demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés, le regard fixé sur la porte comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'ouvre d'un instant à l'autre. En ce qui le concernait Jack n'avait rien entendu du tout, concentré comme il l'était pour ne pas hurler de rage. Quand il ne bougeait pas, la douleur était supportable mais le manque de réactions de son ami était plus que frustrant.

« Sam ? » appela-t-il finalement, sans enclencher sa radio.

Jack secoua la tête, à bout de patience. « Daniel, pour l'amour du ciel ! Il faut appuyer sur le bouton si vous voulez qu'elle vous entende. »

L'archéologue reposa son regard bleu sur lui. « Je l'ai entendue rire, elle est forcément là… »

Il n'avait rien entendu lui… Et ses yeux durent le trahir parce que Daniel prit un air déterminé.

« Sam. » dit-il, utilisant enfin sa radio. « Où êtes-vous ? »

« _Presque à la place centrale._ » répondit immédiatement la voix de son second. « _Tout va bien ?_ »

Oh oui, aurait voulu crier Jack, tout était parfait. Primo, il n'avait plus le droit d'avoir des sentiments pour elle alors qu'il fallait être honnête, il l'avait dans la peau. Deuxio, ils étaient coincés dans le village de l'enfer. Et Tertio, il venait de passer à travers un escalier. Alors, si on avait pu mesurer la joie de vivre, celle de Jack aurait crevé le plafond à cet instant…

« C'est vous qui venez de rire ? »

Le Colonel ferma les poings et s'obligea à respirer lentement. Etait-ce vraiment le moment de disserter sur ce genre de choses ?

« _C'est une obsession que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ?_ » répliqua Carter, agacée. « _Je_ _suis ivre de bonheur, ça ne se voit pas ?! _»

« Je ne suis pas fou, Jack. » déclara Daniel en laissant tomber sa radio. « J'ai entendu une femme rire. »

Tentant toujours de garder sa respiration régulière pour ne pas céder à l'envie de crier, il se força à parler calmement.

« Très bien, Danny. J'entends des voix et vous entendez des rires et nous ne sommes fous ni l'un, ni l'autre. » concéda-t-il. « Maintenant, pourriez-vous demander à Carter de rappliquer ? »

« Oh ! » s'exclama l'archéologue avec un air désolé, comme s'il avait complètement oublié pourquoi il devait contacter Carter en premier lieu. « Bien sûr… Pardon. »

Il avait à peine terminé de résumer la situation que la jeune femme débarquait en trombe, suivie du Jaffa et il remit brutalement sa décision en question. Peut-être aurait-il été plus judicieux de laisser Daniel s'occuper de son pied et de ne pas en souffler mot aux autres.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser cinq minutes. » siffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber près de lui, chassant Daniel d'un geste de la main. Ca aurait peut-être été le moment rêvé pour lui rappeler qu'il était son supérieur, malheureusement, elle avait son pied blessé entre les mains, et il n'était pas masochiste.

Elle n'eut besoin que de quelques minutes et de nombreux grognement douloureux du Colonel pour décréter qu'il n'y avait pas de fracture mais qu'il avait une jolie entorse. Jack soupira, soulagé. Une entorse, c'était gérable. Une fracture, ça aurait été difficile.

« Donnez-moi des antidouleurs, alors. » ordonna-t-il en tentant de se relever. La main ferme qu'elle appuya sur son épaule le renvoya au sol.

« Où avez-vous mal, à part à la cheville, mon Colonel ? »

Il y eut un moment de flottement où leurs regards se croisèrent et où elle le mit clairement au défi de la contredire. Bien entendu, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tout dit à Daniel… Cette femme était le diable incarné.

« Il a dit qu'il avait mal nulle part ailleurs, Sam. » intervint obligeamment l'archéologue, levant le nez du journal qu'il avait repris.

Il tenta un sourire innocent pour appuyer les paroles de leur équipier mais elle se contenta d'incliner la tête sur le côté, absolument pas dupe.

« Soit vous me dites où vous avez mal… » murmura-t-elle pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre. « Soit je trouve par moi-même… »

Il resta muet un instant. La perspective de ses doigts jouant sur sa peau… Puis il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, lui tendant son bras gauche. Elle l'examina soigneusement puis recula en souriant.

« Ca ira, mon Colonel. » conclut-elle. « Ce n'est que la chute. » Elle jeta un regard au reste d'escalier derrière elle avant de se tourner vers lui avec un air désapprobateur. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur… Essayer de monter était stupide. »

Fronçant les sourcils, il tendit la main pour qu'elle l'aide. Il n'avait pas prévu que le mouvement le projetterait contre elle et alors qu'elle enroulait instinctivement un bras autour de sa taille pour le stabiliser, il repéra ce dont elle parlait. Le bois était pourri.

« Carter… C'est en descendant que je suis tombé. »

Elle lui jeta un regard incrédule, mais il était tout aussi perplexe qu'elle.

« Ca n'aurait jamais pu soutenir votre poids, mon Colonel. » contra-t-elle. « Vous êtes sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas cogné la tête ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je descendais. Et je n'ai eu aucun problème en montant. C'était stable. »

Tentant de soulager sa cheville douloureuse, il passa un bras sur ses épaules et transféra prudemment son poids sur elle. En réponse, elle raffermit la prise qu'elle avait sur sa taille.

« Jack… » Elle fit une grimace, doutant visiblement de ses propos. Et il était tellement fasciné par la façon dont ses yeux brillaient alors qu'elle se moquait de lui qu'il oublia presque durant un instant leur situation actuelle. Il remarqua à peine qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom au lieu de s'en tenir à l'appel formel.

« Thera. » répliqua-t-il, une note amusé dans la voix, la défiant de répondre encore.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où venait cette lueur blessée dans son regard. Puis il réalisa. _Thera_… C'était un réflexe. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer Sam mais Thera… Thera… Il connaissait le gout des baisers de Thera, le grain de sa peau… Il savait exactement quelles sensations lui provoquerait son corps souple et chaud lové contre le sien… Et bien sûr, il savait que Thera et Carter étaient la même personne, mais en dissociant… En dissociant peut-être arriverait-il à survivre.

A regret, il se détacha d'elle, s'appuyant prudemment sur son pied douloureux. Avec les médicaments, il n'avait plus tant de mal à supporter son poids. Demain matin, il ne sentirait probablement plus rien s'il se ménageait ce soir. Mettant entre eux une distance de sécurité, il tenta du mieux qu'il put de ne pas s'appesantir sur la tension qu'il sentait naître en elle.

« Il venait bien d'en haut, Sam. » confirma Daniel, comme si cela avait été le problème. Ca ne l'était pas et aucune des personnes dans cette pièce n'était dupe.

« Soit. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je suppose qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant en haut ? »

Elle n'avait pas particulièrement dirigé la question vers lui et la fraicheur du ton lui laissait penser qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il soit celui qui répondrait. Visiblement, elle avait son compte d'explications foireuses quant à leur relation difficile. Cependant, elle avait ramené la conversation sur le plan professionnel et sur ce terrain là, il avait sa place.

« Non. » déclara-t-il de façon aussi détachée qu'il le pouvait. « Pas de machine, pas de truc bizarre… Rien que de la poussière et des mites. »

« Nos recherches n'ont pas non plus été concluantes, O'Neill. » intervint la voix grave du Jaffa.

Daniel haussa les épaules. « Peut-être qu'elle est dans la forêt… Ou qu'il y a une autre explication. »

Le Colonel surprit le regard songeur que Daniel jetait aux papiers et livres épars sur le bureau. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché le journal de leur hôte-assassin.

« Il n'y a pas de machine. » déclara finalement Carter, d'un ton définitif qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

« Vous avez dit… »

Mais l'archéologue n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la jeune femme l'avait déjà coupé.

« Je ne relève rien. Il n'y a rien. Et rester ici est ridicule ! » conclut-elle dans un sursaut d'énervement.

Jack et Daniel la regardaient avec surprise, Teal'c, lui, avait levé un sourcil. Elle ne sembla pas vraiment s'en apercevoir, toute entière à son explosion de colère soudaine.

« Traverser ce brouillard n'aurait pas été si compliqué. On ne va pas rester coincé ici parce que le Colonel entend des voix ! »

« Major ! » reprocha-t-il, légèrement vexé. Mais ce fut une erreur car elle se tourna vers lui, et il vit une fureur nette se découper dans son regard. Et il en était la cible.

« _Vous_… » siffla-t-elle « avez eu peur et laissé votre imagination prendre le dessus, mon Colonel. Tout le monde n'a pas la même faiblesse de caractère. » Jetant à peine un coup d'œil à Daniel Teal'c, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'ils la suivent sans discuter, elle se dirigea vers la porte. « On va sortir d'ici. »

« Carter ! » cria-t-il, mais elle était déjà dehors.

Avant d'avoir compris comment, il était en train de courir pour la rattraper. Mais elle avait toujours couru plus vite que lui, ayant l'agilité et la jeunesse de son côté. Sans compter la pluie qui tombait maintenant averse et sa cheville qui envoyait une décharge douloureuse à chaque foulée. Oh, il allait la tuer… _pour de bon cette fois_.

Il chassa cette idée avec un point de malaise et accéléra l'allure en ignorant les signaux de son corps. L'impression de danger était trop grande, trop omniprésente. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'enfoncer dans cette brume. Il ne pouvait pas…

« Vous êtes complètement folle ! » hurla-t-il après elle, mais si elle l'entendit, elle ne ralentit pas.

Daniel et Teal'c les suivaient à un rythme plus modéré, hésitant tous les deux entre courir pleinement et laisser faire la jeune femme. C'était Jack qui avait le plus souffert du brouillard et il n'y avait aucune preuve que Sam n'ait pas raison…

« Notez qu'il la traite de folle mais qu'il n'hésite pas une seconde avant de lui courir après… » remarqua l'archéologue, non sans un amusement teinté d'amertume.

Teal'c resta silencieux un instant.

« Qui est le plus fou des deux, Daniel Jackson. Le fou ? Ou celui qui le suit ? »

Secouant la tête devant l'humour étrange du guerrier, le linguiste dissimula un sourire.

« Je suppose que nous rentrons dans la dernière catégorie, non, Obiwan ? »

Avec un de ses demi-sourires, Teal'c inclina la tête et se lança à pleine puissance. Daniel l'imita, épuisé par avance. Jack était loin devant et même le Jaffa et sa maîtrise parfaite de la course ne le rattraperait pas avant que lui-même ait rejoint la jeune femme. Connaissant le Colonel, ça risquait de ne pas être joli…


	5. Shadows fill an empty heart

_A feeling of longing and of sadness that is not akin to pain and resembles sorrow only as the mist resembles the rain. _

Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

**Chapitre 5 : Shadows fill an empty heart**

Sam regretta sa témérité à la seconde où sa course la mena de l'autre côté de la barrière. L'étrange murmure qui bourdonnait dans sa tête et l'avait effrayée au point qu'elle ne se mette à courir vers la seule chose qui la mettrait en sécurité, la Porte, avait plus de prise ici. Il amplifiait avec chaque pas et elle cessa de courir.

La brume durcissait autour d'elle, formant des spirales et jouant à la rendre folle. Elle avait le tournis, et peinait à reprendre une respiration normale. Et elle était perdue. Totalement perdue. Elle voulut rebrousser chemin, rejoindre ses amis… Mais il n'y avait aucun chemin... Personne à rejoindre…

Tout était recouvert par ce manteau de brume blanche. Elle était prisonnière.

« Mon Colonel ! » cria-t-elle, une panique inexplicable se logeant tout contre son cœur. « Daniel ! Teal'c ! » La certitude qu'elle allait mourir, que personne ne pouvait venir la sauver… Mais… pourquoi ? C'était totalement illogique ! Ses équipiers étaient là… A portée de main, de voix…

_Tu crois qu'ils viendront te chercher ? _Le rire qui suivit lui glaça le sang. Elle devait sortir de là… Quelle folie l'avait prise de s'y jeter tête la première pour commencer ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir obéi aux ordres du Colonel ? Il allait être furieux… et Dieu sait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de l'énerver davantage ces jours-ci… Sa simple présence semblait le mettre en rage.

_Justement._ Rétorqua la voix, fort à propos. _Il n'a rien à faire de toi… Tu l'encombres. Pourquoi risquerait-il sa peau pour venir te secourir ?_

L'élan de panique se resserra un peu plus autour de son cœur, provoquant un élancement douloureux et un besoin irrépressible de se mettre à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ne l'aimait plus… ne l'aimait pas vraiment… Il avait tiré un trait sur leur histoire avec Thera et tous les sentiments qu'il avait pu avoir pour elle étaient morts avec Jonah…

Mais elle était son second, se reprit-elle, un membre de son équipe. Il viendrait la chercher. Parce qu'ils n'abandonnaient pas les leurs.

« _Jack_ ! »

Le hurlement lui avait échappé mais elle était réellement terrifiée à présent. La pluie l'empêchait presque de bouger, douloureusement violente, et ce qui l'entourait n'était constitué que de brume grise.

_Tu vas mourir_… chantait la voix cruellement amusée par son sort. _Tu vas mourir_…

Sam tourna sur elle-même, cherchant à s'orienter et perdant tous sens des directions. Elle tentait désespérément de repérer une silhouette, une ombre, n'importe quoi qui lui indiquerait par où aller. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait rien que cette brume presque matérielle et cette pluie sauvage.

_Morte_… ricana la voix à son oreille. _Tu es déjà morte… En mon pouvoir… _

Une terreur sans nom explosa dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer correctement, l'empêchant de penser, de formuler une pensée cohérente. Son regard ne perçait pas le rideau de pluie qui dégoulinait sur elle, ses cheveux trempés adhéraient à son front et retombaient dans ses yeux, réduisant encore son champ de vision et brusquement elle réalisa que la voix étrange avait raison : elle était prisonnière de ces limbes.

« Non ! » se révolta-t-elle quand l'éclat de rire moqueur retentit une nouvelle fois autour d'elle, l'enveloppant de son hostilité.

Perdant le peu de calme qui lui restait, tournant toujours sur elle-même dans l'espoir de se repérer, elle attrapa le MP-5 qui pendait sur sa poitrine. La chose à qui appartenait la voix était invisible mais dans un sursaut de conscience elle réalisa que c'était la _brume_. C'était la brume qui parlait. La brume qui lui promettait une mort douloureuse.

« Non ! » répéta-t-elle encore et sans savoir pourquoi ou comment, elle se mit à tirer. Son arme crachait balle après balle, décrivant un cercle protecteur autour d'elle, mais la voix ne se taisait pas ! La voix ne se taisait pas !

_Toute seule…_ chantonnait la voix. _Tu vas mourir comme tu as vécu… Toute seule… _

Le MP-5 glissa de ses doigts soudain gourds et elle tomba sur les genoux, la panique insupportable vrillait sa poitrine, rendant chaque inspiration terriblement douloureuse, presque impossible à prendre.

_Ton cœur va s'arrêter… Ton sang va geler directement dans tes artères… Tu vas mourir…_

Elle agrippa sa tête à deux mains, tirant sur ses mèches courtes dans l'espoir de rendre physique la douleur qui enflait dans sa poitrine.

_Seule… _

Un sanglot remonta le long de sa gorge et elle renonça à le ravaler.

« Jack… » murmura-t-elle, désespérée.

_Il ne t'aime pas… Tu es seule… _

« Non… »

_Si seule… _

Le hurlement terrorisé passa ses lèvres sans son accord.

Epuisant.

Terrifiant.

Absolu.

Jack stoppa sa course à la barrière blanche qui marquait la frontière entre ces étranges limbes et le village. Non seulement sa cheville blessée ne lui permettait plus de tenir le rythme mais en plus de cela, une appréhension sourde pulsait en lui à l'idée de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans ce nuage épais. Il savait ce que ce pincement à l'arrière de la nuque signifiait. C'était son instinct de survie. Et il avait du mal à aller contre cette impulsion là quelles que soient les circonstances.

Pourtant il suffit que le vent lui rapporte le vague écho de son prénom pour qu'il s'élance, oubliant à nouveau sa cheville douloureuse ou son angoisse. Daniel et Teal'c étaient loin derrière et eux et il serait damné avant de laisser quoi que ce soit arriver à Carter parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à tout tenter pour elle. Dieu sait qu'il lui avait fait assez de mal ces temps-ci.

Il n'avait pas fait dix pas dans la brume qu'elle se refermait sur lui, blanchâtre, oppressante. Il tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de l'entendre, mais la pluie martelait le sol autour de lui, assourdissant tous les sons.

« Carter ! » hurla-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse à son appel. Il avança péniblement d'un mètre ou deux, réitéra son cri mais elle ne répondit toujours pas.

Et puis il y eu un bruit. Un bruit déformé par l'averse qu'il identifia d'abord, et à tort, comme étant un coup de tonnerre. Seulement lorsque la première balle mordit légèrement sa peau au niveau de sa joue, manquant emporter un bout d'oreille avec elle, il réalisa rapidement que ça n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque phénomène naturel mais que Carter avait ouvert le feu. La seconde suivante, il s'était jeté au sol et rampait en direction de l'origine des tirs.

Il sentit vaguement la voix à la périphérie de son esprit, tentant de le convaincre de quelque chose mais il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de l'écouter, et c'était peut-être pourquoi elle n'était pas aussi forte que la fois précédente. Cependant la panique qui lui tordait les entrailles était bien réelle, elle, et renforcée par l'ignorance de ce contre quoi elle se battait. Jaffas ? Peu probable. Une bête sauvage ? Il n'y avait pas de traces. La brume, elle-même ? Que Carter, si rationnelle, puisse recourir à de telles extrémités était effrayant.

Beaucoup moins cependant que le silence qui alourdit bientôt l'air même qu'ils respiraient. Elle avait cessé de tirer et il ne voulait même pas penser à ce que cela signifiait. Il entendit faiblement Teal'c l'appeler loin derrière mais il l'ignora, repassant sur ses deux pieds et avançant plus vite encore que précédemment.

« Carter ? » lança-t-il.

Il y eu une seconde de flottement et puis ses cheveux se dressèrent à l'arrière de sa tête, la chair de poule se répandit sur ses bras… Et il entendit le hurlement. Elle hurla avec tant de douleur, de désespoir et de terreur que le cœur de Jack s'emballa.

_Morte… _murmura une voix envoutante _Elle est morte._

Il ne lui prêta aucune attention, courant dans la direction du cri sans même s'apercevoir avoir bougé.

« Thera ! » appela-t-il, sa voix se brisant en plein milieu du nom. « Thera ! »

Et il courait, il courait sans se préoccuper de sa cheville ou du fait qu'il ne savait pas où il allait. Son rythme cardiaque était trop élevé, le sang battait à ses tempes mais il n'en avait cure. Plus rien ne comptait excepté elle.

« Sam ! »

Il n'y voyait rien. S'il avait tendu la main, il aurait été incapable de la discerner dans le halo blanchâtre qui l'entourait. Et la panique lui montait à la gorge, l'étouffait…

« Carter ! » hurla-t-il encore.

Il aurait probablement continué à avancer s'il n'avait pas perçu un sanglot à sa droite. Carter ne sanglotait pas. Mais d'un autre côté, lui-même ne paniquait pas souvent or c'était sa deuxième crise en l'espace de quelques heures.

Il s'immobilisa, à l'affut.

« Carter ! »

Il y eut un murmure à sa gauche. Faible, ténu mais là. Et malgré le tournis qui commençait à lui monter à la tête, il se précipita en direction du bruit. Il ne distinguait rien dans le brouillard et la pluie drue qui lui tombait dessus n'aidait pas. Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'elle soit recroquevillée sur le sol. Il lâcha un glapissement peu glorieux quand son pied déjà douloureux buta sur son corps et qu'il bascula la tête la première.

Il se redressa immédiatement et secoua la tête, alarmé par le gémissement qu'elle avait poussé.

« Carter… » marmonna-t-il en franchissant le maigre espace qui les séparait. « Carter, vous êtes blessée ? »

Mais la seule chose qui passa ses lèvres fut une série de gémissements terrifiés et douloureux qui lui ressemblait si peu qu'un mauvais frisson descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de Jack. Il ne perdit pas une seconde avant de l'attraper à bras le corps et de la ramener contre lui, inconscient du sol froid sous lui ou de l'averse qui menaçait de le clouer au sol. Il renonça à chercher une quelconque blessure, il n'en trouverait jamais dans cette purée de pois.

« Carter… » plaida-t-il, une nouvelle fois. « Vous êtes blessée ? »

Mais ce n'était plus Carter qu'il serrait contre lui. C'était Thera. Sam, qu'importe. Plus la militaire mais la femme. Une femme qu'il crèverait pour protéger. Une femme qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, et ne fut-ce qu'à cette satanée brume.

Ses bras ses resserrent instinctivement autour d'elle et le besoin de la sortir de là, d'échapper lui-même à ce brouillard qui était tout sauf naturel, devint omniprésent. Sans hésiter davantage, il cala ce qu'il put contre sa poitrine et passa un bras sous les genoux du Major. Poussant sur sa jambe et grimaçant quand son entorse se rappela à son mauvais souvenir, il se redressa.

Ralenti par le poids de Carter et le sol spongieux, chaque pas était un effort. Il espérait juste qu'il allait dans la bonne direction. Il n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres quand la jeune femme donna finalement signe de vie, se débattant contre sa prise. Il se contenta de la ramener davantage encore contre lui.

« Ca va aller. » promit-il. « Ca va aller. »

Il ne savait pas si ce contre quoi elle avait tiré l'avait blessée. Il ne savait pas dans quel état elle était. Elle pouvait être en train de mourir pour tout ce qu'il en savait…

« Jonah… » murmura-t-elle.

Sa respiration semblait difficile, hachée… et s'il ne se trompait pas, c'étaient des sanglots qui la secouaient toujours. Il accéléra l'allure.

« Je suis là. » répondit-il. « Je suis là, Thera. »

Elle sembla se détendre, s'abandonnant sans retenue contre lui et nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Soudain, la brume ne parut plus si intense ou agressive. Il y avait des trouées. Des trouées qui ne lui permettaient malheureusement pas de s'orienter plus convenablement mais qui avaient au moins le mérite de lui ôter cette impression de suffocation.

Il sentit la présence massive de leur coéquipier avant de l'apercevoir. Il ne résista pas quand une main ferme agrippa son bras.

« O'Neill. »

« Teal'c. » répondit-il avec reconnaissance, se laissant guider par le Jaffa.

Plus le brouillard semblait refluer et plus il était conscient des tremblements qui parcouraient le corps de Carter. Plus il était conscient aussi que la façon dont son second s'accrochait à lui et murmurait son prénom encore et encore, alternant les Jonah et les Jack, n'était pas très convenable. Et le fait que son propre instinct réagisse à ça en la serrant plus fort encore l'était encore moins.

Grâce aux capacités exceptionnelles de Teal'c, ils atteignirent bientôt la barrière blanche délabrée et si l'angoisse qui résidait encore en lui s'apaisa, Carter, elle, continua de trembler et de geindre.

Ils étaient au plus fort de l'averse mais il ne pensait pas que courir jusqu'à un abri avant de soigner d'éventuelles blessures était sage.

« Daniel ! » cria-t-il à son coéquipier, repérant la silhouette de l'archéologue. Celui se précipita vers eux, lampe torche à la main. Jack jeta un coup d'œil distrait au ciel, le crépuscule était sur eux.

« Elle est blessée ? » demanda Daniel, dès qu'il fut à leur hauteur. Et sans attendre, il balada le faisceau de la lampe sur le corps de leur amie. Quelques secondes suffirent au linguiste pour conclure qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure apparente, à Teal'c pour dire qu'elle hyperventilait et au Colonel pour déduire qu'elle était en pleine crise de panique.

A court d'idées, ils battirent en retraite vers la maison où tout cela avait commencé et où Daniel avait trouvé tous ces cahiers qui le fascinaient. S'il avait espéré que le bref trajet lui permettrait de se calmer, il fut vite évident qu'il avait eu tort. Et le fait que sa cheville le lance terriblement n'arrangeait rien aux choses.

« Daniel, le feu. » ordonna-t-il quand la porte au bois vermoulu claqua derrière Teal'c.

Toujours rapide, le Jaffa avait déjà commencé à déballer leur équipement. Réchaud, sacs de couchage… Jack s'assit au plus près de la vieille cheminée qu'il put, tentant de ne pas être incommodé par la poussière que leurs mouvements soulevaient et morigénant Daniel pour qu'il accélère. Ils étaient tous trempés et Carter était glacée.

La jeune femme toujours dans les bras, il fouilla dans la trousse de secours mais ne trouva pas le calmant qui était prévu pour les crises de panique aussi violentes que celle qui secouait le Major. Elle s'étouffait, suffoquait et il ne trouvait pas ce putain de calmant.

Abandonnant la chasse au médicament, il chercha le regard de Daniel, perdu quant à la conduite à tenir. L'archéologue, qui venait à peine de parvenir à allumer un début de feu, se jeta à genoux auprès d'eux et tenta de poser une main réconfortante sur le bras de Sam.

Ca se révéla être une bonne et une mauvais tactique à la fois.

Au moins, les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent, écarquillés et proprement terrifiés. Mais au lieu de se calmer, sa respiration s'accéléra encore et elle se jeta contre le militaire, passant les deux bras autour de son cou et serrant comme si elle voulait se fondre en lui. Surpris, Jack tenta de se dégager sans réel succès.

Elle s'accrochait à lui de toute sa force, froissant son tee-shirt entre ses poings serrés et pressant son visage humide de pluie et de larme dans son épaule. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que ses marmonnements étouffés n'étaient que la même phrase répétée encore et encore.

« Pas le bûcher… » répétait-elle, se blottissant contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur. « Pas le bûcher… Pas le bûcher… Pas le bûcher… »

Et elle pleurait comme jamais il n'avait vu Carter pleurer, de grosses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle le suppliait de ne pas faire il ne savait trop quoi, son corps était agité de sanglots et de soubresauts qui la laissaient pantelante et à bout de souffle.

Craignant qu'elle ne finisse par faire une attaque ou un choc, il tenta de la bercer en ignorant au mieux les regards perplexes de leurs coéquipiers. Ils eurent très vite d'autres chats à fouetter en revanche quand il fut clair que la cheminée n'avait pas été utilisée depuis trop longtemps, et qu'une âcre fumée noire envahit la pièce. Teal'c s'en occupa instantanément, et Jack tira Carter aussi loin du massacre qu'il put.

Elle continua de bégayer.

« Pas le bûcher… Pas le bûcher… »

« Respire. » ordonna-t-il finalement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher – et il n'avait aucune envie de le faire lui-même – mais la tenir ne la calmait pas. « Carter, respire. »

Mais elle secoua la tête avec une énergie insoupçonnée.

« Pas le bûcher… »

Jack lâcha un soupir agacé.

« Pour l'amour du Ciel, Carter ! Que veux-tu que je fasse avec un bûcher ?! »

Brusquement, il sentit les deux mains de son second se poser à plat sur sa poitrine et elle se repoussa, s'éjectant à moitié de ses bras et l'envoyant tituber en arrière dans le même temps.

« Jack ? » demanda-t-elle presque avec surprise.

Et ça le mit en rogne. Ca faisait une demi-heure qu'il la cajolait pour qu'elle cesse d'agir comme une gamine alors qu'ils étaient en mission et elle avait le culot de paraître surprise ? Sa cheville allait lui valoir trois semaines de repos dès qu'ils seraient rentrés alors que si ce n'était pour sa petite escapade, il s'en serait tiré avec quelques jours, et elle faisait l'innocente ? Et pourquoi est-ce que leurs équipiers ne s'étaient toujours pas occupés de cette fumée ?!

« Teal'c ! » beugla-t-il, jugeant plus sage de tourner sa colère vers quelqu'un qui n'était pas déjà en train de sangloter et qui était peu susceptible de le faire. « Vous attendez quoi ? Qu'on soit asphyxiés ou qu'il y ait un incendie ?! »

Le Jaffa se contenta de lever un sourcil tandis que l'archéologue se précipitait vers la jeune femme.

« Le feu est sous contrôle, O'Neill. » énonça le guerrier sans daigner tressaillir.

« Sam ? Ca va ? » demanda Daniel, avec une gentillesse dont Jack aurait été totalement incapable à l'instant.

Avec un temps de retard, le Colonel comprit qu'effectivement le feu était maîtrisé et que ce qu'il pensait être de la fumée n'en était pas. C'était cette foutue brume qui s'introduisait par tous les interstices possibles ! Et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il sentit à nouveau la colère pulser en lui en un rythme régulier et hypnotique.

« Jack ? » tenta une nouvelle fois la militaire et il y avait une note d'incertitude dans sa voix, une vulnérabilité dont il n'était pas coutumier.

Seulement avant même qu'il ait pu enregistrer ce fait, il s'était déjà tourné vers elle avec brutalité, répondant à une impulsion qui n'était pas réellement la sienne mais qui le contrôlait pourtant avec une facilité alarmante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _Major_ ? Vous allez faire une nouvelle fugue ? » lui jeta-t-il au visage.

Ni le grognement menaçant de Teal'c, ni la grimace de Daniel ne parvinrent à l'arrêter. Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de se taire, que quoi qu'elle ait vu là-bas, ça l'avait secouée, mais… il en était incapable. Il y avait cette voix qui dansait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, qui riait, qui lui disait que son second _méritait_ la réprimande. Et elle le méritait. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'enfuir.

Comme un silence à la fois gêné et tendu suivait sa réponse, il fit un pas vers elle, intimidant. Aussitôt, le Jaffa se redressa imperceptiblement, prêt à s'interposer. Une part de Jack, une part légèrement paralysée par la voix, en était contente.

« Je vous ai posé une question, Major. »

Le regard bleu rencontra brièvement le sien avant de se détourner. Trop peu rapidement pour qu'il n'y lise pas la terreur résiduelle et le besoin qui y étaient omniprésents. Ce qu'elle avait voulu, c'était qu'il la reprenne dans ses bras et la rassure.

« Oui, Monsieur. » se força-t-elle à répondre avec difficulté.

« Que s'est-il passé là-bas, Carter ? » enchaina-t-il.

Elle sembla se détendre légèrement en notant le retour au Carter. Leurs amis étaient toujours figés, observant l'altercation sans oser s'y immiscer.

« Je… » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas sûre… »

Tout ce qu'il voulait était faire les quelques pas qui les séparer et la coller contre lui, passer la main dans ses cheveux trempés et lui promettre qu'il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal. Jamais.

Comment il se retrouva à la fusiller du regard, il ne le savait pas.

« Mon Colonel. » rajouta-t-elle avec un temps de retard, perdue et blessée par son attitude.

« Major… » gronda-t-il, et il ne savait honnêtement pas pourquoi.

« Je ne sais pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. « Il… Il y avait… quelqu'un… je crois… Je ne sais pas… » Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot qu'elle ravala, redressant la tête dans un mouvement fier. « Je ne sais pas… »

« Sam… » appela doucement Daniel, sur un ton apaisant, en posant une main prudente sur son bras.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'archéologue, une lueur perdue dans le regard.

« Je ne sais pas, Daniel… J'étais toute seule… Mais il y avait quelqu'un et… Un moment j'ai cru… J'ai cru… »

« Vous avez cru ? » poussa gentiment le linguiste.

Jack était prêt à exploser mais Daniel gardait un calme olympien. Teal'c semblait un peu déstabilisé lui aussi… Sur le qui-vive.

Quelque chose sur cette planète les rendait tous nerveux.

« Je… » reprit Carter sans aller plus loin. Elle expira brusquement et se passa une main sur le visage. « C'est complètement dingue ! Je… Je brûlais… »

Devant les trois regards incrédules qui la fixaient avec ébahissement, elle secoua la tête.

« Je sais que c'est dingue, mais… Je sentais la pluie et je sentais le feu… Je brûlais et… je ne pouvais rien faire… Je… »

Elle ferma les yeux, comme si le souvenir était trop présent, trop dur à gérer et il suffit que Daniel tire un petit peu sur son bras pour qu'elle se laisse aller à l'étreinte réconfortante de leur ami. Si facilement… Si rapidement…

_Traitresse_… souffla une voix à son oreille, si ténue qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. _Elle te trompe… _

Il fixa ses deux coéquipiers plusieurs secondes pendant que le linguiste consolait la jeune femme, visiblement très marquée par son séjour dans les brumes. Il fixa et ce qu'il voyait lui donnait à la fois envie de vomir et de se ruer sur Daniel pour serrer son cou fluet entre ses mains. De quel droit la touchait-il ?

_Sa peau… _

De quel droit touchait-il sa peau quand lui-même en était privé ?

_Ses cheveux… _

Pourquoi Daniel se sentait-il le droit de caresser les cheveux de son second ?

_Son corps… _

Et quel besoin avait Carter de se presser contre l'archéologue comme ça ? Quel besoin avait-elle de se couler contre un autre homme quand elle lui appartenait à lui ?

_Il prend ce qui est à toi… Elle te trahit… Traitres… Tous des traîtres… _

Un grondement sourd, presque animal, naquit au fond de sa gorge, sa main volait déjà vers le couteau harnaché à sa cuisse. Pas de flingues pour eux, non… Ce serait trop doux…

_Venge-toi… _

La main de Teal'c s'abattit sur son épaule, un peu plus fortement que d'ordinaire, et le tira de sa contemplation maladive.

« O'Neill, il faut nous sustenter et nous reposer. » déclara le Jaffa.

Jack était tout à fait d'accord sur ce dernier point, il avait besoin de repos. Beaucoup de repos. Peut-être qu'après ça, ses tendances à la schizophrénie disparaitraient… Ses yeux retombèrent sur l'étreinte que partageaient toujours ses coéquipiers. Daniel murmurait des choses à Carter qu'il ne saisissait pas mais qui avaient l'air de la détendre. Il eut beau chercher, rien dans l'attitude de la jeune femme ne dénotait autre chose qu'un besoin de réconfort. Ce n'était qu'amical.

Pourtant quand Daniel tourna la tête et que leurs regards se croisèrent, il vit une lueur de défi dans les prunelles bleues. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter le fait que soudainement, l'archéologue tenait Carter plus fort encore, comme un trophée… Il n'aima pas ça. Du tout.

_Il la veut… Il peut l'avoir… Il l'aura… _

Secouant la tête, Jack se détourna de la scène et entreprit d'aider Teal'c à préparer la tambouille qui leur servait de rations. Ils mangeraient puis dormiraient. La suite, il aviserait l'estomac plein.


	6. Passion

_Without trust there is no love. _

Moulin Rouge

**Chapitre 6 : Passion**

Daniel tourna la page avec une frustration grandissante et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa coéquipière qui était recroquevillée à côté de la cheminée. Jack et Teal'c étaient partis faire un repérage ou établir un périmètre de défense ou quelque chose de tout aussi inutile vu qu'ils étaient coincés dans un village où il n'y avait pas un chat. Le Colonel leur avait ordonné à Sam et à lui de compulser les cahiers de leur hôte et de voir s'ils pouvaient trouver une explication là dedans.

Les notes manuscrites qu'il avait confiées à la jeune femme gisaient à ses pieds, oubliées à peine entamées. A la seconde où Jack avait disparu, Sam avait abandonné l'attitude du soldat exemplaire qu'elle avait affichée dès le réveil pour se replier sur elle-même. Daniel détestait la voir comme ça, si… apathique.

_Et c'est la faute de Jack… _souffla une petite voix sournoise à l'arrière de son crane.

Lâchant un soupir agacé, Daniel ferma sans douceur le cahier qui était ouvert sur ses genoux. C'était intéressant mais d'aucune aide pour eux. Tout ce qui était écrit était qu'au moment de leur mort, tous ces gens étaient en pleine chasse aux sorcières et que plusieurs femmes s'étaient vues accusées de pactiser avec le diable. Il y avait de nombreuses références à une « maudite » plus particulière mais jusque là, l'archéologue n'avait pas pu déterminer qui elle était. Et dans tous les cas, il ne voyait pas en quoi cette femme morte depuis des années pouvait être responsable

« Sam ? » appela-t-il gentiment mais la militaire ne sembla l'entendre.

Il détailla l'expression mélancolique sur les traits de son amie avec une colère grandissante. Jack ne réalisait-il donc pas la chance qu'il avait ? Sam était quelqu'un de fantastique, une femme que de nombreux hommes s'arracheraient. Et Jack… Jack gâchait tout par plaisir.

Daniel ne croyait pas à ces stupidités sur le règlement et le fait qu'il ne veuille pas briser la carrière de la jeune femme. Non. Il pensait que Jack avait peur. Peur de Sam, peur d'aimer à nouveau, peur de se laisser aimer. Et plutôt que d'affronter sa peur, il préférait la faire souffrir.

_Sam serait mieux sans lui… _murmura la voix, approbatrice.

Oui… Oui, Sam serait mieux sans lui.

« Sam ? » insista-t-il, avec un peu plus de détermination, décidé à aider son amie à passer au dessus de son chagrin. Peut-être qu'une conversation rationnelle l'aiderait à réaliser que le Colonel n'était pas fait pour elle… Peut-être qu'il ne fallait que ça.

Cette fois, la jeune femme sursauta avant de planter son regard distrait dans celui de l'archéologue.

« Désolée, Daniel… » s'excusa-t-elle doucement. « J'étais ailleurs. »

L'archéologue serra les dents. Ailleurs… Avec Jack.

Il s'interrogea brièvement sur la sensation de morsure dans sa poitrine. Sam était une petite sœur pour lui et rien de plus, mais pourtant…

_Pourtant, elle serait tellement plus heureuse avec lui… _

Plus heureuse avec lui ? Il était vrai qu'il la comprenait beaucoup mieux que Jack ne la comprendrait jamais. Ils étaient faits du même bois. Scientifiques jusqu'aux os. Amoureux de la science avant de l'être d'autre chose…

De là à penser qu'elle serait mieux avec lui, pourtant… il y avait un monde.

_Rappelle-toi, hier soir… _

Daniel cligna des paupières, perplexe. Il voyait bien à quoi la voix faisait référence. Il était vrai que l'étreinte s'était prolongée un peu plus longtemps que d'ordinaire, la vieille. Mais Sam avait été si perdue, si déboussolée… Et il n'avait rien ressenti de plus à ce moment là que les dizaines d'autres fois où elle s'était épanchée sur son épaule.

_Faux_… contra la voix. _Son parfum_…

Il était vrai que la jeune femme sentait toujours bon. Une odeur entêtante de pêche et de mangue… C'était son shampoing. Ses cheveux exhalaient toujours les fruits frais. Et Daniel aimait ça, c'était… familier.

_Sa peau… _

Il fallait reconnaître que Sam avait la peau douce. Vraiment très douce.

Mais il n'y avait jamais eu ce picotement caractéristique quand il la touchait. Cette petite décharge que provoquait l'alchimie…

_N'y en avait-il jamais vraiment eu ? Jamais ? _

Peut-être bien au début… Peut-être bien que s'ils n'avaient pas été qui ils étaient… Mais il y avait Sha'Re et puis, déjà à l'époque, l'ombre possessive de Jack.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Sam, les sourcils froncés.

_Belle… _souffla la voix.

Oui, elle était belle…

_Désirable… _

Désirable ? Une part de l'archéologue se révolta contre cette idée. Ce serait presque… incestueux.

Lentement, il secoua la tête pour s'ôter ces pensées de l'esprit.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il, un mince sourire aux lèvres. « Je pense que vous n'êtes pas la seule à être ailleurs ce matin. »

La scientifique haussa les épaules.

« Cet endroit est… » commença-t-elle, mais elle s'interrompit pour terminer sa phrase dans un soupir.

« Etrange ? » proposa-t-il, alarmé par le regard morne de son amie.

« Oui. » accepta-t-elle, en inclinant la tête. « Etrange. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sam ? » attaqua-t-il de but en blanc.

Il devait l'entendre le dire. Il était urgent qu'il l'entende dire.

Parce que si elle ne confirmait pas dans la seconde qu'elle était amoureuse de Jack O'Neill, il se pouvait qu'il perde la tête et se mette à écouter cette petite voix qui lui murmurait que peut-être le bonheur n'était pas si loin.

« Rien. » répondit-elle, immédiatement.

Trop rapidement pour que ce soit franc.

« On se connaît depuis quand ? » lança Daniel en réponse, tendrement moqueur.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis craqua un sourire las.

« Comment faites-vous, Danny ? » demanda-t-elle et il ne comprit pas pourquoi il frissonna au surnom familier. La voix disait que la façon dont elle le disait était provocante… La voix disait qu'elle cherchait à le séduire… Et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. « Comment faites-vous pour ne pas vous perdre dans tout ça ? »

« Me perdre ? » répéta-t-il distraitement, repoussant plus loin les vieux cahiers défraichis.

« En Carlin. » explicita-t-elle, sans se troubler de le voir approcher. Elle ne tressaillit même pas quand il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

« Je ne comprends pas. » s'excusa-t-il. « Carlin n'était qu'une identité d'emprunt. »

« Et vous ne le regrettez pas ? » insista-t-elle. « Jamais ? »

« Si je regrette le froid, les journées de travail interminables ? Evidemment. »plaisanta-t-il.

Une nouvelle fois, elle sourit.

Une nouvelle fois, la lassitude qui en émanait le choqua.

C'était comme si la femme qui lui faisait face était une ombre de la Sam habituelle. Et à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas certain d'avoir revu la Sam habituelle depuis qu'ils avaient regagné leurs souvenirs.

« Vous avez de la chance. » constata-t-elle simplement.

Daniel fronça les sourcils. « Vous regrettez Thera ? »

C'était une question idiote parce que la réponse était plus qu'évidente. La vraie interrogation demeurait. Etait-ce Thera qu'elle regrettait ou Jonah ?

« Parfois. » avoua-t-elle. « Thera… C'était plus simple d'être Thera. »

Un sourire amer joua sur la bouche de Daniel.

« C'était plus simple pour Jack. » jugea-t-il.

Aussitôt le regard bleu se fixa sur lui, inquiet.

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? » pressa-t-elle. « Il vous a dit quelque chose ? »

Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il disait ça. Seulement la voix l'encourageait sur ce chemin et Daniel commençait à se dire que peut-être… Peut-être qu'un petit mensonge aiderait Sam à tirer un trait sur Jack ? Peut-être que…

Et elle continuait de l'observer avec cet air suppliant, désespérée de tout ce qui était Jack. Même d'une pseudo confession que le Colonel lui aurait faite.

_Révoltant. _

Ca lui donnait envie de vomir.

Que Jack puisse jouer avec elle comme ça…

« Sam… » commença-t-il fermement, décidé à mentir si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'elle cesse de soupirer avec un homme qui n'était pas assez bien pour elle.

_Un homme qui la fait souffrir. _

Il devait protéger Sam.

_La protéger de Jack… Et pour cela, la lui prendre… _

La voix ne pouvait pas avoir tort après tout.

_Belle… _souffla à nouveau la voix, plus tentatrice. _Désirable…_

Lentement, avec hésitation, il leva la main et la laissa trainer sur la joue de son amie. La militaire fronça les sourcils, clairement déstabilisée. Daniel pouvait dire qu'elle était sur le point de reculer, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec et les doigts de l'archéologue s'attardaient toujours sur le visage de Sam.

« Mon Colonel ! » s'exclama cette dernière, en s'écartant de Daniel dans un mouvement brusque. Elle se traina sur le sol jusqu'à avoir mis un bon mètre entre eux.

_Traitresse… _

Une vague de colère s'éleva dans la poitrine de l'archéologue et il eut une brutale envie d'effacer à coup de poings l'inquiétude qui déformait les traits de la jeune femme.

Choqué par ce qu'il éprouvait lui-même, il se remit sur ses pieds et croisa le regard glacial et indéchiffrable de Jack qui se tenait toujours sur le seuil, insensible à la pluie qui dégoulinait sur lui.

_Menteur manipulateur. _

Son expression de mari jaloux irrita Daniel jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Pourquoi complaisait-il Sam dans ces mensonges ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme s'il avait un quelconque droit sur elle ? Que cherchait-il d'elle ?

_Un coup facile… _répondit la voix _C'est tout ce qu'elle est pour lui… Tu dois la protéger… La lui prendre… _

La lui prendre, oui…

Arrachant son regard à celui du Colonel, Daniel les reposa sur Sam qui, toujours assise par terre, semblait attendre que son supérieur dise ou fasse quelque chose. La mâchoire de l'archéologue se contracta.

Oui, il devait la sauver.

« Allez aider Teal'c à rentrer du bois. » ordonna froidement Jack, en pénétrant finalement dans la pièce. « Il pleut trop fort pour continuer d'explorer. »

Explorer quoi, c'était la question. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à explorer par ici.

Le Major était déjà en train de se relever quand Jack leva la main.

« Non, pas vous, Carter. »

Elle se laissa retomber au sol et attrapa un des livres qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert, feignant de reprendre sa lecture. Dans un élan de rébellion, Daniel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa Jack tandis que celui-ci pêchait dans son paquetage ses vêtements de la veille. Leurs uniformes n'avaient pas complètement séché, ils étaient toujours humides, mais ça serait toujours plus confortable que les vêtements trempés que portait le militaire.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je y aller ? » défia-t-il le Colonel.

Jack ne fit même pas l'effort de se retourner ou de se redresser. Cependant, ses gestes secs et brutaux démentaient le calme dans sa voix.

« Parce que je vous l'ordonne. » répliqua le militaire.

_Il n'a rien à t'ordonner. _

« Vous n'avez rien à m'ordonner. » cracha l'archéologue avec ressentiment.

« Daniel ! » reprocha Sam dans son dos, mais un regard de Jack la réduisit au silence et la renvoya à sa pseudo-lecture.

Le Colonel se releva, vêtements secs toujours en main, et toisa l'archéologue.

_Un paon faisant sa roue… _

« Vous ne m'intimidez pas. » provoqua encore Daniel.

Il pouvait dire que Jack serrait les dents et se contraignait à respirer normalement. Il pouvait dire aussi que le militaire était à deux doigts de perdre son calme.

« Allez aider Teal'c. » réitéra le Colonel. « Maintenant. »

_Teal'c peut se débrouiller seul. Il veut Sam… Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire… _

« Teal'c n'a pas besoin de moi. » rétorqua le linguiste. « Vous cherchez juste un prétexte pour être seul avec Sam. »

Il y eut un bruit étouffé dans son dos mais un nouveau regard de son supérieur dissuada la jeune femme de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. En revanche, Jack fit un pas menaçant vers son coéquipier.

« Daniel. » déclara-t-il, la voix tranchante comme de l'acier. « Evitez-moi de vous foutre mon poing dans la figure et disparaissez. »

_Frappe-le. _

Il amorçait presque son coup lorsqu'il réalisa qui lui faisait face. Il pouvait frapper Jack bien sûr mais…

_Frappe-le. _

Daniel secoua la tête. Jack l'aplatirait comme une crêpe. Teal'c ne serait pas là pour intervenir et Sam s'en mêlerait et…

_Frappe !_

Jack pousserait Sam et elle se blesserait et il devait protéger Sam.

Il devait protéger Sam.

_Non ! Frappe !_

Ignorant la voix, Daniel planta son regard dans celui de Jack.

« Ne la touchez pas. » menaça l'archéologue.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! » explosa Sam dans leur dos. « Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! Et arrêtez de parler de… de _ça_ ! »

« La ferme, Carter. » répliqua Jack et Daniel crut sincèrement qu'il allait véritablement se prendre une gifle finalement. Les yeux de Sam lançaient des éclairs. « Sinon quoi, Daniel ? Que ferez-vous si je la touche ? »

Et la lueur lubrique qui brillait dans son regard disait clairement qu'il ne voulait rien faire de plus.

« J'irai voir Hammond. » siffla le linguiste.

« Et vous gâcherez sa carrière. » trancha le Colonel. « Brillant. »

Protéger Sam. Il devait protéger Sam.

_Frappe. Tue. Déchire. _

La frustration qu'il éprouvait était terrible. Il crevait d'envie de frapper du pied à vrai dire.

« Pour la dernière fois. » reprit Jack. « Allez aider Teal'c. »

Inutile que le militaire précise ce qu'il lui ferait s'il ne s'exécutait pas. Son regard parlait pour lui.

« Cette discussion n'est pas finie. » lança Daniel avant de se diriger vers la porte et de laisser libre cours à sa colère en la claquant derrière lui.

Sam assista à la scène avec ahurissement. Daniel et le Colonel se disputaient tout le temps mais jamais avec autant de… virulence. Elle était en colère. En colère qu'ils agissent comme si elle était incapable de parler pour elle-même. En colère qu'ils discutent d'elle dans son dos. En colère qu'ils la traitent comme…

_Une petite fille… _murmura une voix à son oreille _Une fragile petite fille… _

« Vous voulez peut-être m'annoncer quelque chose ? » demanda Jack avec froideur.

Mais il était toujours froid quand il s'adressait à elle ces temps-ci…

« A propos de ? » s'enquit-elle, tentant d'être tout aussi glaciale que lui mais y échouant lamentablement.

La veste qu'il avait déboutonnée tout en parlant tomba au sol et ça la troubla. Il n'avait quand même pas l'intention de se changer ici ? C'était tenter le diable.

_Il joue… Il joue avec toi… _

« Du fait que je ne doive pas vous toucher. » répondit-il, presque distraitement, en sortant son tee-shirt de son pantalon. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et passa le vêtement au dessus de sa tête.

Elle fit de son mieux pour rester impassible et ne pas fixer le torse musclé qu'il exhibait.

« Il me semble que tu aimais bien que je te touche. » assena-t-il, sans tendresse aucune.

Ce fut la sècheresse du ton qui lui remit les idées en place et lui donna la force de détourner le regard, le reposant sur le livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était écrit là dedans mais elle n'allait certainement pas le lui avouer.

« Cette conversation est inappropriée, Monsieur. » commenta-t-elle simplement.

Une seconde plus tard, le cahier lui était arraché des mains et effectuait un joli vol plané jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de dévisager l'homme accroupi face à elle, alarmée par l'éclat de folie dans ses yeux.

« Carter. » gronda-t-il « Je vous interdis de fricoter avec Daniel. »

Elle leva le menton dans un geste fier, agacée, irritée et… quelque peu flattée.

« Vous _m'interdisez_ ? » siffla-t-elle.

_Un objet…_ murmura patiemment la voix _Tu n'es qu'un objet de plaisir et rien d'autre. Tu ne comptes pas. Remplaçable. _

« Tu m'appartiens. » affirma le Colonel, avec détermination. « Et je te jure que s'il te touche encore, je le tuerai. »

La menace la fit frissonner.

Parce qu'elle était sincère.

Parce qu'elle lisait une réelle promesse de mort dans son regard.

_Danger… Il est dangereux… Tu dois te défendre… Te sauver… _

Ecoutant cette voix étrange qui pulsait en elle, elle le poussa et tenta d'atteindre la porte. Elle ne fit pas un mètre avant qu'il n'attrape son bras et la tire en arrière. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre sa poitrine dans un cri de surprise mais cessa pitoyablement de se débattre en sentant la peau nue sous ses doigts.

« Lâche-moi… » supplia-t-elle, parce que c'était une torture. Les souvenirs déferlaient, brumeux et plus lucides, passionnés et langoureux… « Lâche-moi… »

« Non. » répondit-il.

_Torture… Il ne cherche que ça… A te blesser… _

« S'il te plait… » chuchota-t-elle. « Je n'en peux plus… »

Et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus de souffrir à chaque seconde. Elle n'en pouvait plus de crever de sa peau, de ses lèvres, alors qu'il n'en avait visiblement rien à fiche d'elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Personne n'a le droit de te toucher comme ça… » marmonna-t-il et ses mains serrèrent plus fort là où elles agrippaient ses bras. Il lui faisait mal. « Personne, tu m'entends ? »

_Il va te tuer…_

La panique explosant dans ses entrailles, elle chercha à se libérer mais n'y parvint pas. Il la tenait plus fermement, au point qu'elle était certaine d'avoir des hématomes le lendemain, et l'empêchait de s'enfuir.

_Il va te tuer… _

« Tu es à moi. » continua-t-il de murmurer dans sa barbe, de façon incohérente. « A moi… »

_Non… Non tu n'es pas à lui… _

« Non ! » explosa-t-elle.

Elle se débattit plus fort, frappant son torse de ses poings, mais rien n'y faisait.

« Tu es à moi, Thera. » réitéra-t-il.

_Dis-lui… Dis-lui… _

« Je ne suis pas Thera ! » cracha-t-elle « Thera n'existe pas ! Elle n'a jamais existé ! »

Il y eut une seconde de flottement où leurs regards se croisèrent et où la lueur folle dans celui du Colonel sembla fluctuer.

« Carter ? » appela-t-il et elle cessa de lutter contre lui.

_C'est une ruse…_ siffla la voix avec colère _Il va te tuer… t'étrangler… _

De façon assez similaire au geste qu'avait eu Daniel quelques temps plus tôt, le militaire leva la main et elle ferma étroitement les yeux quand elle arriva au niveau de sa joue. Mais l'impact qu'elle craignait ne vint pas. Au contraire, il se contenta de laisser courir ses doigts sur sa peau avec une douceur extrême.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Carter ? »

_Attaque… Attaque avant d'être attaquée…_

Mais la voix perdait de sa séduction sous les caresses du Colonel. Le rythme cardiaque de la scientifique ralentit quelque peu, retrouvant un tempo normal. Aussi normal qu'il pouvait battre quand elle était pressée contre la poitrine nue et quelque peu mouillée de son supérieur.

Avec hésitation, elle se laissa aller plus franchement contre lui, surprise de sentir ses bras l'entourer. Elle avait pensé qu'il la repousserait. Il avait après tout bien établi qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle dans sa vie.

_Il s'en moque… Il ne veut que ton corps… _

Comme pour donner raison à la voix, elle sentit les lèvres de son supérieur se poser délicatement sur son cou avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à la mâchoire où il mordilla la peau tendre qu'il y trouva. Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de ravaler le gémissement rauque qui lui échappa. Il savait comment la rendre folle. Il savait pertinemment comment la rendre folle.

Ses jambes tremblaient et elle s'appuya totalement sur lui, le laissant supporter leurs poids conjugués. La cheville de l'homme, trop fragile depuis leur échappée de la veille, céda sous lui et ils trébuchèrent, s'étalant sans grâce sur le parquet poussiéreux. Ca n'arrêta pas le Colonel qui continua à mordre et embrasser tour à tour.

S'abandonnant finalement à ces caresses qu'elle avait trop longtemps désirées, Sam laissa ses mains vadrouiller sur son torse, trouvant rapidement la zone qui lui arracha un bruit appréciateur. Il quitta sa mâchoire et s'attaqua à ses lèvres sans aucune hésitation, torturant sa bouche avec une passion presque douloureuse.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas embrassée ?

Les sensations étaient agréablement familières. Tangibles.

Il recula brièvement, à court d'oxygène, uniquement pour revenir à la charge une seconde plus tard, apparemment incapable de cesser ses baisers brûlants. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous son tee-shirt, glissant sur son ventre…

« Jonah… » soupira-t-elle.

Ses mains s'immobilisèrent. Sa respiration se fit courte. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, la soulageant de son poids.

Elle rouvrit les yeux sans comprendre et se trouva confrontée à un regard indéchiffrable. Là seulement elle réalisa ce qui l'avait stoppé. Il n'était pas Jonah. Et elle n'était pas Thera.

« Jack… » murmura-t-elle, se détestant pour les larmes de frustration et de désespoir nettement perceptibles dans sa voix.

« Je suis désolé. » souffla-t-il, en amorçant un mouvement pour se relever.

Elle agrippa son épaule, l'attirant à elle. Il manqua perdre l'équilibre, mais le mouvement qu'il fit pour se rattraper lui ôta toute possibilité de fuir les lèvres avides qu'elle posa sur les siennes.

« Carter… » gémit-il contre sa bouche.

Mais il n'hésita pas une seconde à répondre au baiser, passant ses bras autour d'elle une nouvelle fois et la tirant vers lui. Elle frissonna quand leurs visages s'éloignèrent finalement.

« Tu as raison. » déclara-t-il finalement et il semblait qu'il n'était pas très heureux de cet état de fait. « Thera n'existe pas. Thera… n'existe pas. »

Elle voulut secouer la tête, protester mais elle n'en eut pas la force.

« Et ça… ça ne devrait pas exister non plus. » continua-t-il.

« Non, s'il te plait… » plaida-t-elle. Il devait y avoir une solution. Il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas.

_Il ne t'aime pas… _renchérit la voix _C'est Thera qu'il aime. Pas toi. _

Oh, pouvait-on être jalouse de soi-même ?

« Ca n'existe pas, Carter. » insista-t-il sans pour autant amorcer le moindre mouvement visant à la lâcher. « Nous ne sommes pas Thera et Jonah. Ca n'existe pas. Ce n'est pas réel. Pas plus qu'eux. »

Et pourtant… Pourtant, elle crevait d'envie de l'embrasser et de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Pourtant…

« Bon sang, c'est un déluge ! » jura l'archéologue en poussant la porte.

« Cessez de vous plaindre, Daniel Jackson. » grinça la voix inhabituellement hostile de Teal'c derrière l'archéologue.

Les deux hommes marquèrent un arrêt sur le seuil et Sam détourna la tête, pour cacher à la fois sa gêne et ses larmes. Elle n'imaginait que trop ce que la scène évoquait pour eux. Jack et elle enlacés sur le sol, lui à moitié nu et elle débrayée comme pas permis. Elle souhaitait presque qu'ils aient raison…

« Vous avez trouvé du bois, les gars. » commenta simplement Jack en s'extirpant de sous elle.

Il la remit sur ses pieds dans le même temps et elle en profita pour se détourner, plongeant dans son paquetage à la recherche d'elle ne savait trop quoi.

Si possible, le sentiment de claustrophobie qu'elle ressentait depuis leur arrivée ici augmenta encore.

Elle avait l'impression d'être en danger. L'impression que la sécurité passait par la solitude. L'impression que…

Elle leva la tête en se sentant observée et trouva le regard déçu et trahi de Daniel posé sur elle. Elle fronça les sourcils en une question muette mais il engagea Jack dans une conversation houleuse et elle retourna à son paquetage. Teal'c aussi avait une expression bizarre. Une expression qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier.

Décidément cette impression ne la quittait pas aussi ridicule soit-elle. Mais elle ne pouvait se l'ôter de l'esprit… Elle avait l'impression que…

… _ils cherchent à te tuer. _

Et les images d'elle cramant sur un bucher de fortune tandis que ses trois coéquipiers riaient à gorge déployée étaient bien trop vivaces.


	7. Crossfire

_Qui sème la discorde est pourvoyeur du diable_

Proverbe allemand

**Chapitre 7 : Crossfire**

Sam ravala un soupir agacé et recalibra pour la sixième fois consécutive son appareil de mesure. Il n'y avait rien à capter et elle ne capterait rien mais c'était une distraction bien plus attirante que d'observer les trois hommes à l'humeur de chien qui tournaient en rond dans la pièce comme des lions en cage.

Enfin… le Colonel marchait de long en large –ce qui, au vu de l'état de sa cheville, n'était pas recommandé. Daniel était complètement plongé dans un de ces vieux livres poussiéreux et tournait les pages avec une mauvaise humeur brutale tandis que Teal'c tentait sans succès de méditer. A chaque fois que le Jaffa parvenait à s'immerger dans sa transe, un de ses compagnons l'en sortait et son humeur s'en ressentait.

C'était ainsi depuis que Daniel et Teal'c étaient revenus de leur tournée de bois. Ils s'étaient installés pour déjeuner mais personne n'avait adressé la parole à personne et l'ambiance devenait rapidement étouffante. La pluie ne cessait pas et l'humidité devenait dérangeante.

Sam posa son appareil et souffla doucement. Elle s'ennuyait, elle se serait damnée pour une douche et… elle s'ennuyait. Le bruit soudain de son supérieur se laissant aller sur la chaise près de la fenêtre la fit sursauter. Elle se mordit la lèvre, craignant un instant que le bois lâche mais le siège tint bon.

« O'Neill. » gronda Teal'c avec mécontentement, avant de refermer les yeux.

« Oh, ça va, Teal'c… » marmonna le Colonel, en se penchant pour délacer sa boots. Ce qui lui évita d'apercevoir la grimace inhabituellement hostile du Jaffa.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? » proposa Sam, le regard rivé sur la cheville de son supérieur. Elle était enflée. Beaucoup trop pour que ce ne soit pas douloureux.

« Non merci, Major. » répondit le militaire, presque sèchement.

Daniel émit un bruit moqueur qui tira un nouveau soupir irrité à Teal'c.

« Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, Daniel, dites-le. » grinça le Colonel.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Avaient-ils besoin de se provoquer sans arrêt ?

« _Major_. » répéta l'archéologue avec condescendance. « Ne nous prenez pas pour des idiots, s'il vous plait. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » s'énerva le Colonel avec une mauvaise foi certaine.

Daniel ouvrit la bouche mais Sam décida que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'améliorerait la situation.

« De rien. » intervint-elle. « Il ne parle de _rien_ _du tout_. »

L'archéologue manqua protester mais le seul coup d'œil rageur qu'elle lui jeta en se levant le contraignit au silence. Attrapant la trousse de secours au passage, elle se dirigea vers son supérieur et entreprit d'autorité de superviser les soins qu'il appliquait à sa cheville. Il accepta sa présence à contre cœur.

Quand ils eurent fini, le Colonel se perdit dans la contemplation du village sombre à travers la fenêtre et Sam, après avoir tenté par trois fois d'attirer son regard, abandonna et commença à fureter dans la pièce.

Elle détestait ne rien avoir à faire pour s'occuper.

Elle commença par feuilleter les quelques livres et cahiers dispersés sur la table, puis quand cela échoua à éveiller un quelconque intérêt en elle, elle passa en revue le contenu des étagères. Un des bibelots qu'elle souleva lui échappa des mains et se brisa sur le sol dans un bruit qui sembla assourdissant.

Daniel sursauta mais retourna presque aussitôt à sa lecture, le Colonel ne lui jeta qu'un coup d'œil distrait mais Teal'c lâcha un sifflement colérique.

Contrite, Sam sourit faiblement au Jaffa. Elle savait qu'il était important qu'il puisse atteindre le Kelnorim et il fallait admettre qu'aucun d'eux ne l'aidait beaucoup.

« Désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle, cherchant déjà du regard autre chose qui pourrait la distraire.

« Ne pourriez-vous pas contrôler votre femelle, O'Neill ? » lança froidement le guerrier.

Le Colonel sauta sur ses pieds avant même que Sam ait pleinement compris ce que sous-entendait le Jaffa.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, tous les deux. » explosa le militaire, incluant Daniel dans son petit discours. « Il n'y a rien entre Carter et moi, et quand bien même y aurait-il… »

« Femelle ? » coupa Sam, sans savoir si elle était vexée ou furieuse. « C'est dégradant, Teal'c. Je ne suis pas un animal. »

_Mais tu es une femme. Et aucun d'entre eux ne respecte les femmes. Ils te tolèrent mais ils ne te respectent pas. _se manifesta à nouveau la voix.

Le Colonel ne semblait pas ravi d'avoir été interrompu mais elle l'ignora, entièrement focalisée sur le Jaffa visiblement à bout de patience qui venait de se relever. Il fallait admettre qu'il était impressionnant et Sam n'était pas réellement rassurée de l'avoir provoqué.

_Tu dois attaquer avant qu'il ne t'attaque. _conseilla doucement la voix. _Tuer avant qu'il ne te tue._

Par réflexe et comme toujours quand elle se sentait menacée, sa main chercha l'arme qu'elle portait à la cuisse. Son MP-5 était resté avec son sac, trop loin d'elle pour qu'elle ait une chance de l'atteindre.

« Une femelle passe ses jours à se plaindre et à gémir. » répliqua sèchement Teal'c, et le mépris dans sa voix la choqua. « Activité à laquelle vous vous êtes livrée sans relâche ces derniers temps, Major Carter. Il est vrai cependant qu'O'Neill répond également à ces caractéristiques. »

Sam serra les dents pour contenir sa rage. De quel droit ses coéquipiers se permettaient-ils de la juger ?

_Il t'a insultée. Venge-toi. Tu ne gagneras pas leur respect sinon. Venge-toi._

« Je crois que Teal'c vient de vous traiter de femmelette, Jack. » intervint Daniel, totalement détaché. C'était presque comme s'il ne se sentait pas concerné. « Et je ne peux pas lui donner tort. »

« Vous, fermez-là ! » cria le militaire, clairement irrité. « Je vous jure qu'à l'instant où on rentre à la base, Hammond entendra parler de votre comportement. »

_Réplique._ susurra la voix à l'oreille de Sam. _Tu ne peux pas le laisser gagner. _

Laissant le Colonel à sa guerre avec Daniel, Sam pivota vers Teal'c, mains sur les hanches.

« J'exige que vous vous excusiez immédiatement. » cingla-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de la part de quelqu'un qui a rampé devant un mégalomane dénué de tout gout esthétique pendant plus de cent ans ! »

« Carter ! » s'exclama son supérieur, apparemment choqué qu'elle ait pu ramener ça sur le tapis. Mais Sam n'en avait pas fini avec son coéquipier.

« Si on ne vous avait pas sorti de là, vous y seriez encore. » accusa-t-elle « Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche. »

« Shal'kel kri ! » lança Teal'c en faisant un pas en avant, un éclat de rage dans le regard.

Instinctivement, Sam se tourna vers Daniel qui haussa les épaules, avec une grimace embêtée.

« La traduction la plus exacte serait catin. » expliqua l'archéologue dans un toussotement, avant de fusiller le Colonel des yeux comme si c'était sa faute.

La scientifique ne leur prêta plus aucune attention, au-delà de la fureur.

« Vous m'avez appelé comment ? » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Pourtant, ce fut la réaction du militaire qui fut la plus violente. Il renversa la chaise qui était sur son passage et ne s'immobilisa qu'au prix d'un énorme effort de volonté.

« Ne vous avisez _pas_ de répéter un truc comme ça. » gronda-t-il, et sa main semblait lutter pour ne pas se poser sur le MP-5 qui était toujours accroché à sa poitrine.

Agacée, Sam retourna sa fureur contre lui.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me défendre ! » riposta-t-elle, mais avant qu'il ait pu lui répondre, Daniel s'était lui aussi levé.

« Oh, ça va, Jack ! » se moqua durement l'archéologue. « Arrêtez de prétendre tenir à Sam. Parce que personne ici n'est dupe. »

« Daniel Jackson a raison. » jugea Teal'c sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé.

« Vous avez bon dos de parler de ça tous les deux ! Sha'Re et Drey'Auc, ça vous dit quelque chose ? » rétorqua Jack, la main carrément posée sur son arme maintenant.

_Danger. _siffla la voix. _Tu dois te protéger. _

Les doigts de Sam ôtèrent discrètement la pression qui maintenait son Beretta dans son harnachement. Elle pouvait à présent la tirer avec facilité, en cas de besoin.

« _Ne touchez pas _à Sha'Re ! » lança Daniel avec irritation. « J'aimais Sha'Re. Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien comprendre à l'amour, vous ? »

« Assez pour savoir que je ne laisserai pas ma femme se faire enlever par un monstre imbu de lui-même. » répliqua le Colonel, une lueur dure dans les yeux.

Daniel poussa un cri de rage et se jeta en avant. Dans le même temps, le militaire recula d'un pas et leva son arme, ce qui stoppa net l'archéologue. Les choses en seraient peut-être restés là, si le Jaffa n'avait pas décidé d'intervenir, menaçant le Colonel de son arme. Par réflexe, Sam braqua la sienne sur le guerrier. Le linguiste termina le cercle en la visant tout aussi rapidement.

Pendant une longue seconde, un silence atroce régna. Ils étaient tous figés, suspendus à la respiration de celui ou de celle qui les tenait en joue.

_Tire,_ murmura la voix. _Il t'a insultée et c'est la seule façon de gagner le respect de Jack… Tire… _

Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pas quand la situation semblait tellement irréaliste. Et pourtant, aucun d'eux ne semblait se décider à faire le bon choix. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

« Baissez votre arme, O'Neill. » commanda le Jaffa.

Ca agaça Sam.

_Il n'a aucun droit d'exiger ça. Il enfreint la règle. Tire. _

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est toujours moi qui donne les ordres. » répliqua Jack. « Daniel, lâchez ce flingue. »

« Sam d'abord. » répondit simplement l'archéologue, avec une méfiance évidente.

La scientifique se contenta d'affirmer davantage la prise qu'elle avait sur la crosse de son Beretta. Elle ne ferait rien de tel tant que Teal'c ne cesserait pas de menacer le Colonel.

« Carter tiendra sa position tant qu'une arme sera pointée sur ma tête. » rétorqua le militaire. « Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que ce sera le cas tant que je vous aurai au bout de mon MP5. Or, je vous garderai au bout de mon MP5 tant que Carter sera en danger. »

« Alors, on est dans une impasse. » déclara Daniel. « Parce que je ne vous fais pas confiance. »

Et c'était tout simplement surréaliste. Ils étaient amis. Plus que ça, ils étaient une équipe…

_Ils vont te tuer. Tire. _

La voix dans son esprit semblait jubiler. Sam ne comprenait pas et les décharges d'adrénaline ne contribuaient pas à l'aider.

« Lâchez. Cette. Arme. » répéta le Colonel avec froideur.

La jeune femme commençait à se dire que quelqu'un devrait bien se décider le premier, seulement…

_Si tu baisses ta garde, tu meurs. _prévint la voix. _Tire. _

Et son doigt se crispa sur la gâchette, à un millimètre de véritablement appuyer. L'épaule de Teal'c serait facile à toucher et aucun dégât durable ne serait à déplorer.

_Tire pour tuer. _

Non. Ca elle ne pouvait pas. Pas Teal'c.

_Tire pour tuer ou Jack y restera. _

« Daniel. » gronda le Colonel, et elle perçut une faille dans sa voix. Il avait peur. Pour elle.

Et elle craignait tout autant que Teal'c perde le peu de raison qui lui restait et ne l'achève.

Décidée, elle se prépara à tirer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et… ce fut le moment où elle aperçut quelque chose au coin de son œil. Une silhouette.

Elle pivota immédiatement, braquant son arme sur cette ombre.

Ce fut une erreur.

Elle le réalisa au moment où deux détonations retentirent successivement et où elle sentit quelque chose déchirer son bras de part en part.

Son Beretta heurta le sol avant qu'elle ait compris et sa vision se troubla sous la morsure de la douleur. Un gémissement similaire à celui qui était prisonnier de sa gorge retentit derrière elle mais elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher à savoir ce qui se passait dans son dos. Déjà, le Colonel avait une main sur son bras et une autre dans le creux de son dos. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à une chaise et s'y effondra sans grâce, ne comprenant que lorsqu'il eut commencé à lui ôter sa veste qu'elle était touchée.

Elle chercha immédiatement le reste de ses coéquipiers du regard. Teal'c était accroupi près de Daniel qui berçait une main ensanglantée. Le Colonel poussa un soupir soulagé.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est superficiel. » déclara-t-il. « Heureusement que Daniel n'a jamais été capable de viser correctement. »

Il attrapa le kit de secours qui était resté à proximité et entreprit de désinfecter la plaie sans s'occuper plus avant de leurs équipiers qui leur jetaient des regards farouches.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » murmura-t-elle, prenant soin de parler assez bas pour que leurs deux… amis ne les entendent pas.

Il maintint une compresse en place en enroulant avec précaution une bande autour de son bras.

« Je pense qu'on va aller dormir ailleurs, ce soir. » répondit-il simplement. « Vous êtes tous complètement malades. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas dans leur état normal, mais lui non plus.

« Pourquoi m'emmener si je suis malade, mon Colonel ? » ironisa-t-elle, en grimaçant quand il serra un peu trop le bandage.

« Oh, oui, Carter… » railla-t-il. « Je vais vous laisser là. Entre celui qui veut vous peloter et celui qui veut vous étrangler. »

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à leurs deux coéquipiers et un mauvais frisson descendit le long de sa colonne.

« Allons-nous-en. » décida-t-elle.

Daniel et Teal'c les dévisagèrent sombrement tandis que Jack récupérait leurs sacs sans un mot et l'entrainait sous le déluge extérieur.

Tout ça allait de mal en pis.


	8. Spirit

All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream.

Edgar Allan Poe

_**Chapitre 8: Spirit**_

Il restait au moins quatre heures de jour mais la pluie qui tombait en rafale obscurcissait le ciel jusqu'à bloquer tout rayon de lumière. Jack traversa la place aussi vite qu'il le put en raison de sa cheville, Carter sur les talons. Il n'hésita pas avant de forcer la porte de la première maison qui s'offrit à lui.

L'intérieur était sale et poussiéreux mais il faudrait s'en contenter. Laissant tomber son sac et celui de la jeune femme près de l'entrée, Jack fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se retourner.

« Il n'y a pas de cheminée. » constata-t-il. « Il faudra faire avec. »

Son regard accrocha celui de son second, perdu et légèrement effrayé.

« Carter ? » appela-t-il, ses doigts venant se poser sur la crosse de son arme. Il ne savait pas bien ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes auparavant, mais une chose était claire et nette dans son esprit : il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

_Elle est dangereuse… _glissa la voix désormais familière à son oreille. _Ils le sont tous. Tu dois éliminer la menace. _

« Je… Je ne suis pas certaine de… » bredouilla-t-elle, et ça termina d'alarmer Jack parce que Carter n'était jamais confuse. Jamais.

_Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas qui elle dit être… Peut-être que tout ça est un test… Fais ton devoir, Jack… Elimine la menace… _

La main qu'il avait posée sur son P90 remonta vers la gâchette sans qu'il s'en rende compte et il inclina la tête, l'étudiant avec plus d'attention que jamais.

« Thera. » souffla-t-il une dernière fois, prêt à faire feu si Thera ne répondait pas.

_Thera n'existe pas… _s'amusa la voix. _Thera n'a jamais existé… Et Carter n'existe plus non plus… _

« Non ! » protesta-t-il à haute voix, luttant contre cette emprise mystérieuse que la brume omniprésente avait sur lui.

« Jack ? » murmura soudain la jeune femme, beaucoup plus proche que quelques secondes auparavant.

_C'est un piège… _se moqua la voix_ Elle va te tuer… _

Et de fait la main de la scientifique montait vers sa joue, semblant amorcer une frappe. Ou une caresse. Mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque.

Réflexe.

Tout chez un soldat était réflexe.

Il la poussa. Fort. Sans chercher à réguler sa puissance.

Elle bascula en arrière, sa tête faisant un bruit lourd en heurtant e sol où elle resta assommée.

Et le rire éclata à nouveau.

Comment avait-il pu confondre un son pareil avec le rire frais et léger de Carter il n'en savait rien. Mais la femme qui riait, car c'était bien une femme de ça il était certain, n'avait rien de frais ou de léger. C'était cruel. Cruel et froid comme le déluge qui tombait à l'extérieur.

_Regarde ce que tu as fait… _gloussa la voix à l'intérieur de son esprit. _Tu as blessé ta précieuse compagne… Peut-être même tué… Tu détruis tout ce que tu touche, n'est ce pas, Jack ? _

« Non ! » répéta-t-il encore une fois, incapable de juguler cette panique primaire qui explosait dans son ventre. De rage, il jeta son arme à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle.

« Thera ! » lâcha-t-il parce que c'était plus simple. Thera était la femme qu'il pouvait protéger, toucher et aimer. Carter était exactement comme Thera, mais hors limite.

Un grognement contrarié lui répondit et une seconde plus tard, il était durement repoussé. Le Beretta qu'elle braquait sur lui ne tremblait pas bien qu'elle le tienne de la main gauche.

_Je t'avais prévenu… _ironisa la voix. _Maintenant tu es mort. _

« Carter, tu rates ta cible une fois sur deux avec cette main. » prévint-il, parce que le sarcasme était son dernier recours.

« Il suffit d'un coup. » répliqua la militaire « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Jack fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

_Elle retourne la situation, _soupira la voix avec une pointe d'exaspération.

« La question serait plutôt qui vous êtes, vous. » rétorqua le Colonel.

« Jack O'Neill ne s'en est jamais physiquement pris à moi et je sais qu'il ne le fera jamais. » grinça-t-elle. « D'où ma conclusion, vous n'êtes pas lui. »

« Et Samantha Carter ne m'attaquerait jamais ou ne pointerait jamais d'arme sur moi. » contra-t-il. « Ce qui prouve que vous n'êtes pas elle. »

« On a un problème. » conclut Carter, un masque neutre sur le visage.

Ce fut le moment que choisit la radio qu'il portait sur sa poitrine pour cracher la voix de Daniel.

_« Jack, Sam, où êtes-vous ? »_ demanda l'archéologue avec urgence. « _Revenez, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. »_

Ils étaient partis quoi ? Une demi-heure ?

« Et ce sont vos complices, je suppose ? » reprit le Major, jetant des coups d'œil anxieux à la porte.

« Ou les vôtres. » répondit-il simplement, levant lentement la main jusqu'à sa poitrine.

_Tu ne devrais pas faire ça… _avertit la voix.

Il l'ignora.

« Daniel ? » appela-t-il en enclenchant sa radio, sous le regard incertain de Carter. « On est dans la maison face au puits. Seulement… Vous allez devoir vous déplacer. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« _Pourquoi ? » _

L'inquiétude était clairement perceptible dans la voix de son ami.

« Carter et moi avons un… désaccord. » répliqua-t-il.

_Tu devrais la tuer avant qu'ils arrivent… _conseilla la voix, presque gentiment._ Tu sais comment… Elle est ralentie par sa blessure… Elle hésitera… Tu auras le temps de te glisser derrière elle… Le couteau dans ta botte… Un simple mouvement… Juste un… _

La scène se déroulait dans son esprit comme s'il l'avait vécue. Il lui fallut tout son self-control pour ne pas réagir quand le sang de Carter gicla dans son imagination.

Non, il ne ferait pas ça.

Même si ce n'était pas la vraie Carter ce dont, curieusement, il doutait.

« Baisse ton arme, Sam. » ordonna-t-il une dernière fois, accentuant le prénom.

L'appeler par son prénom n'était pas une de ses habitudes et ça la déstabilisa. Pas assez pour qu'elle s'exécute cependant.

Se répéter encore n'aurait servi à rien et il n'en aurait de toute manière pas eu le temps. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Daniel et Teal'c. Par instinct, Carter déplaça son arme vers eux.

Ce fut tout ce dont il avait besoin.

_Tue… Déchire… Détruis… _

Il se précipita, attrapant son bras et tordant son poignet pour que le Beretta tombe au sol. Quand ce fut fait, il la relâcha, ramassa l'arme et s'éloigna de deux pas.

« J'ai confiance en toi. » murmura-t-il, assez bas pour que ni Daniel ni Teal'c ne l'entende. « Alors tu dois avoir confiance en moi. »

Et il lui tendit le Beretta, ignorant la voix qui hurlait que c'était de la folie.

« Jack ? » s'enquit Daniel avec hésitation.

« Tout va bien, Danny. » répondit le Colonel comme si de rien était.

L'archéologue lui adressa un regard vaguement embarrassé.

« Euh, les gars, pour tout à l'heure… »

Carter balaya les excuses qu'il s'apprêtait à offrir d'un geste de la main.

« Vous avez dit avoir trouvé quelque chose ? »

Daniel hésita une seconde, puis pénétra totalement dans la pièce, tirant un des cahiers de leur hôte précédent de sous son tee-shirt.

« Tout est là. » Il prit une de ces grandes inspirations qui annonçaient un discours interminable.

Jack réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas de grandes déclarations. Simplement une explication courte et concise.

« Un résumé en moins de dix mots, Daniel. » ordonna-t-il.

L'archéologue resta un instant stupéfait puis secoua la tête et soupira.

« Ce village est hanté par l'esprit de Magdalen Terris. » lâcha le jeune homme.

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard et le Colonel s'installa sur la table massive qui occupait une bonne partie de la pièce.

« D'accord. » répliqua le militaire. « Finalement, je veux la version longue. »


End file.
